From rocks to leaves
by WineLickingPasta
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped at birth and taken to Iwa, he is trained to control his inhabitant. Once he learns of his heritage he gains a new goal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So I've been reading 'New chance' by Hektols. I love this story very much, recommending it for all readers who like Naruto stories. I was actually inspired by this to write my other story, 'The deadlast of the future'. I've decided to take up Hektols' challenge, the Lost hero.

So, be patient with me, I have not stopped writing my other story either, update intervals will still be variated, by I try once a month, or a bomb update.

I am apologizing ahead for a most certain number of grammatical mistakes, I am not an english native speaker, my autocorrect is not working, so please try to avoid hanging up on such detail to certain extents, but please tell me if I absolutely suck if that is a need for you.

The roars could be heard in every corner of the village hidden in leaves, Konoha. Nine tails swung violently above the houses. A blonde man, dressed in a normal jonin outfit, a white cloak with kanji adoring the back, saying in a red colour, the fourt hokage.

The man was cradling a child in his arms, a little blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. The older blonde looked at the nine tailed fox with utter determination and hints of fair across his face. He looked at the child. "It will be alright Naruto. I know you can do it."

He summoned an alter which he carefully laid the child upon. A redheaded woman, who you could clearly see the exhaustion on, came up behind him. "Minato! You don't have to burden him with this! Seal the fox back into me, and I will take him with me to my death!" She said wearily, though the emotions were not betraying her.

"Kushina, if you die the fox will eventually break free in a couple of years. I am confident that Naruto will be able to carry the fox long enough until he is old, where a new jinchuuriki can take his place, like you did for Mito-sama." Minato said as he looked at his wife.

"Why do we have to burden him with this?! For the good of the village? Balance between the nations? Why do our son have to be a victim to such beliefs?!" Kushina exclaimed. "He is our son, I believe he will manage to harness the Kyuubi's power and change the shinobi world. I believe he can change the shinobi world like Jiraiya-sensei believes." Minato said softly. Tears were flowing freely from the couple's eyes.

"But the seal you're going to use will kill you. Naruto will be an orphan, you know what hatred the jinchuurikis has to face!" Kushina argued. Minato smiled at her. "I believe, no I know, that Naruto will be able to overcome the hatred and become the greatest shinobi there is." Minato replied.

He turned towards the fox. Kushina gasped, and before Minato managed to turn around, a chop to his neck knocked him out. He could faintly hear Kushina mutter "Sandaime-sama!".

XXXXX

Minato woke up in the hospital. He sat up carefully as he took in his surroundings. "Kushina? Naruto!" He shouted as he remembered what had happened. An anbu came before him. "Hokage-sama, your wife and child are fine, your child is in the child section of the hospital, with nurses running the usual check-ups, your wife is in the intense care unit. She lost a lot of blood after the Kyuubi escaped from her." The masked ninja said. Minato nodded and the other man left.

Minato grabbed his clothes which were neatly folded next to his bed. He wearily stepped out from his hospital room and made his way to the ICU, regardless of his passing nurses calls to go back. The white hospital walls made him slightly confused, but he soon found his way to Kushina's location. He met with Jiraiya who was outside.

"Minato! Your awake, good." The older man said. Minato looked at his sensei with a smile, though it turned into worry a second after. "How is she?" He asked softly. Jiraiya smiled at him. "It was a close call, she nearly had no chakra left, we thought it was a lost call, but the Uzumaki healing factor never cease to amaze me. She started to recover after we fed her with some soldier and blood replenishing pills."Jiraiya replied with a smile. Minato's shoulders relaxed visibly.

"Sensei sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto in your place."Jiraiya said. Minato's eyes widened. "What?" He asked surprised. "He figured out your plan and arrived just before you started the hand signs, he was the one that knocked you out."Jiraiya explained as he sat down on a bench.

Minato looked at the floor. "I see." He said. "Well, now that we know your wife is okay, who don't we go up and see your boy?"Jiraiya said to change the mood. Minato's eyes brightened instantly. "Naruto..." He said with a smile. "I will be able to watch him grow up, see him take his steps, see him say his first word!" Minato said, utter joy in his voice.

The two men headed up to the children's section. Minato's eyes scanned over the small beds that were used for infants. He looked over the children there several times.

"Where is he?" Minato asked. A worried expression climbed his face. "Where?" He said and started to run down the hall to where the nurses were taking the check-ups. He slammed the door opened and found several nurses knocked out on the floor. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked around for any tracks. "Sensei! Call all ninjas to my office! Naruto's gone!" Minato said as he flashed to his office and rang the alarm which would tell the chuunins at the gate to close the wooden doors into the village.

Minutes later the uninjured ninjas was gathered before Minato. "As you all know, I had been given a son last night, to save the village the Sandaime sealed the kyuubi into him and made him a is in my interest to hail my son as a hero for saving the village, but someone has kidnapped him, I want all ninjas to search inside and outside the village. Find him and bring him home!" Minato shouted. The ninja all nodded and saluted him before using the body flicker technique to scatter. Minato sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

"Naruto..."

A/N

This is a short chapter, but it is fully intentional. It is more of a prologue to the story.

Much thanks to Hektol who made the challenge, I hope you readers enjoyed it and please review. I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as I have uploaded this one. It will take place in Iwa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So here is the second chapter! It is not so long yet. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onoki, the third tsuchikage, was currently a happy man. His sworn enemy the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato's son, was in his hands. It became public knowledge that the Hokage's son was the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. The young boy showed great promise.

He and the council had decided to keep Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto's heritage a secret, so that they could raise the boy as an Iwa nin and become the greates warrior of his generation. He could keep his mothers name Uzumaki, as there still was a certain number of Uzumakis scattered across the elemental nations.

"Han, Roshi." He called out as the two jinchuuriki appeared before him. "You will be responsible for training young Naruto to control his beast. Roshi, you have the more raising responsibility over him, as jinchuurikis I am sure you both will be able to live with eachother quite well." Onoki said to the two. Roshi's eyes widened. "Tsuchikage-sama, as I see your point of view, I do not think I am-" He began, but Onoki interrupted.

"Silence. You will raise him. You can teach him how to accept and communicate with his tailed beast and ensure him a more stable living condition than other ninjas here in Iwa. He will enter the academy when he is old enough, until then you will train him with Han." Onoki ordered. The two ninjas nodded. "Leave." Onoki said and sat down.

Another ninja suddenly appeared in his office. "Tsuchikage-sama! A ninja spilled Naruto-kun's heritage to the villagers! They are ordering his execution!" The ninja panted out. Onoki's eyes widened before his face turned into an angry grimace.

He went out to the roaring villagers that had gathered outside his tower. "Villagers of Iwa! You will not be granted the wish of the child's execution!" He roared. There were many shouts of protests. "He is the son of our enemy! We should revenge our fallen shinobi!" A man shouted.

Onoki let out a rush of killer intent. "Anyone who speaks of Naruto's heritage from this day on, will be executed on the spot! It will be a S-ranked secret." Onoki shouted out. The shouts of protests continued. "Let that bastard's son die!" A man shouted. Onoki lifted his hand, and soon the man was killed by a kunai to the head. Silence fell upon the people.

"Anymore questions?" Onoki asked. The villagers left and some ninjas cleared the body from the area. "I want three squads of anbu patrolling the village, if anyone speaks of this, kill them." The old man ordered. "Yes, Tsuchikage-sama!"

XXXXX

Minato sat behind his desk. The paperwork had been piling up in front of him, but he could not concentrate enough to work at it currently. It had been a couple of months since the kyuubi attack. A couple of months since he lost his son.

The anbu had found a small pool of blood next to the sea. They had found that it matched Naruto's tests. The anbu captain had told him that they saw traces of the blood in the water, and assumed that some enemy had dropped the young child in it. The ninja that must have broken in and taken the child had even got the time to carve a cross into a stone where the blood was.

To say Minato was devestated was an understatement. The young hokage had been unable to sleep properly for weeks, this was his first day back at work. Kushina had recieved the news and immediatly retired as a shinobi. The couple had spent hours talking to eachother, trying to confort one another without prevail.

After the villagers had gotten the info that Naruto was his and Kushina's son, but also was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, they had soon been torn into groups. Those who hailed his wish and saw Naruto as a hero, those who had immediatly hated the boy and seen him as the kyuubi reincarted and those who remained neutral.

Minato had been furious when he found some villagers cheering once it became public knowledge that Naruto had been declared dead, and thrown the lot into jail. While they only stayed there for a month since he did not have much of a reason that was applied by Konoha laws.

Jiraiya had immediatly refused to believe that the young child was dead, and set out to use his spy network to its fullest, neglecting his student's wish of him staying.

Minato sighed as he looked over the village. He certainly hoped that Jiraiya was right, but he had denied himself the hope. He could not sit there and let him wait everyday for his son. He was the hokage, he had a village to run.

Minato turned to the paperwork. "Damn... I should have started earlier." He mumbled as he found his pen.

XXXXX

Roshi had gotten Naruto deliever by an Anbu, and soon the extra room in his apartment was filled with different needs for a baby. He looked at the sleeping child. "Perhaps this won't be that bad..." He mumbled to himself. He put the child in the crib and looked at the room. There were bags with some clothes and diapers, a baby chair, some bottles and a bag with the milk formula.

Roshi looked around. "He needs some toys..." He spoke aloud. He created a shadow clone, a jutsu he stole from a leaf ninja a few years back, and sent it out to the shops.

Jinchuurikis were always treated the same, no matter where you were. The glares and cold hatred would follow them throughout the village by some people no matter what. Roshi, was especially hated now that some villager had seen him with Naruto, and gotten the knowledge that he would raise him.

Whispers, glares and some bottles were thrown at him as he left the baby equipment store, with bags of toys and books. He quickly went back to his house in the outskirts of the village. Naruto was crying and the shadow clone had started working on the baby formula. Roshi took out a toy toad he had bought, he found it fitting for some reason, and gave it to Naruto. The baby looked at it with wide blue eyes, he gurgled before he continued crying for food.

Roshi sighed.

"Maybe this will be that bad..." He said with slight hesitation.

Once the bottle of the appropriate temperature for a baby, he lifted Naruto up in his arms and fed the baby, carefully trying not to drown the boy in the milk. The young blonde devoured the milk before looking at Roshi. Roshi smiled before suddenly Naruto gulped all over his red shirt.

Roshi's smile turned into a shrewd grimace. 'note to self, get a towel when feeding Naruto.' He thought. "Take every challenge with a grain of salt." He said to himself as he put Naruto back in his crib before he undressed the shirt and threw it with his other pile of dirty clothes. He got a new shirt from his closed before he sat down next to the crib.

"In some terms, young Naruto, you're my older brother." Roshi said with slight amusement in his voice. "Though, in age, I could be your father." He chuckled.

He sat down at his desk. He would need to teach Naruto a lot of things. He could start with meditating when he becomes four, let him get in contact with his beast and explain the purpose of a jinchuuriki. When he turns five he should get the physical training started. He'll enter the academy at six, and since he is a jinchuuriki he has to have a certain level to be able to train with the other students. His chakra control would be abmyssal without proper education and that control is essential to control the beast, especially the strongest of the nine.

He knew that Han also would train Naruto as it was a part of Onoki's order, but the five-tail's jinchuuriki wasn't especially... fond of humans. More closely, he hated the human kind and saw Jinchuuriki's as a completely other species. While Roshi found the belief strange, and rather thought of himself as the name stated, a human sacrifice.

He looked at the sleeping child once more. "Uzumaki Naruto. I will do my best to give you what a jinchuuriki deserves, safety."

"Yeah right. Like these humans will ever allow that." Han scoffed as he entered. "Han..." Roshi mumbled.

"You know how this pests act. They will abuse him as they have abused us." Han stated. Roshi looked at Han with hard eyes. "We aren't so different from them as you think Han, it is not us nine against the others." Roshi said. Han laughed.

"It is us against them, Roshi." Han said and looked towards Naruto. "And Naruto-kun will also see that." Han said. Roshi threw an arm between Han and Naruto.

"You will not plant that view of life in young Naruto's mind. He is as much human as the villagers. The demon and him are two entirely different enitites, or are you saying that a scroll becomes slight kunai if we seal one in it?" Roshi asked. His voice made of steel.

"Of course not, but we jinchuurikis are different." Han said. Roshi fumed with anger. "Leave. Naruto has to sleep in peace." He said. Han left quietly and Roshi looked at Naruto.

"It will be allright Naruto..." Roshi mumbled as he turned of the lights in Naruto's bedroom and went to his own. He slept peacefully that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That's it for now! The next chapter will take place after a timeskip. R &R dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I am back once more and I am finally getting to the main plot of the story! Weeu! Thanks for the reviews, favorites etc. Hope you continue with it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 years later...¨

Naruto woke up with loud crash. He ran down to the kitchen were Roshi was waiting for him. "Big Bro! I overslept! I need to hurry! Do I have any lunch?" Naruto babbled. Roshi smiled. "On the counter." He said. Naruto ran over and grabbed the lunch box. "I'm heading for the academy! See you later!" He said as he ran out the door.

Roshi's smile faltered once the blonde ran out the door. "I wish that was true." Roshi stood up and looked at his packed bags in his room. Han came into the room. "I thought you were going to tell him last weekend that you were leaving to better understand your tailed beast." He said. Roshi looked at the floor.

"I was, but his smile always seem to distract me. I worry, what if the villagers start attacking him. You're also leaving aren't you. I saw your bags yesterday. You plan on deserting." Roshi said darkly. Han nodded. "I have no need for staying in this village, by the way, did you hear about what happened in Konoha? The Uchiha was planning a coup, the head, Uchiha Fugaku, was executed and the rest who was in on it got imprisoned." Han said.

"Really." Roshi said as he started gathering his bags at the door. "I guess we can travel at the gate together, I would rather not see Naruto before I leave... I might change my mind." Roshi said.

"Why not." Han replied.

Naruto had truly blossomed. He had absorbed Roshi's training like a sponge, and while he struggled with the meditation because of his never ending stamina and urge to move at the start, he soon got in contact with the beast.

While the Kyuubi was hesistant, Roshi managed to get in contact with him using the link between all jinchuurikis. The other Jinchuuriki's except him, Han and Naruto was not present, though one could see their silhouettes, so they managed to figure out some of the ages, or what they looked like at least.

The Kyuubi had agreed to let Naruto train using his chakra, the reason? Why because Roshi had said that if he was unable to do so, Naruto would be seen as weak, and that would damage the Kyuubi's honor. Son Goku, the four tailed beast, had agreed and laughed at his older brother.

Naruto had exceeded his expectations when it came to the control, he already had access to parts of it, but had yet to create the chakra shroud with one tail. He managed to get hightened senses, red slitted eyes and his whisker marks were more pronounced. Roshi taught the blonde the shadow clone technique, since even for a jinchuuriki, Naruto had massive chakra reserves.

Using the technique to the fullest, Naruto was able to learn things much faster than any other childern, or adults for that matter. He would truly become an excellent ninja, the only thing he lacked was experience and a fully developed body.

Roshi had gotten permission from the tsuchikage to leave the village for his own training once Naruto turned seven, he would live in Roshi's apartment and get payment as an orphan. Roshi had given a detailed mapping of Naruto's training regime, and Onoki would be able to replicate it with other ninjas.

The jinchuuriki sighed. He left a note at the table for the young boy, he hoped, he really did, that Naruto would be able to overcome the sadness and continue his training and become the man Roshi hoped he would become.

Once Han and Roshi got out of the gates, they sped off, getting far away before anyone noticed Han was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at his assigned desk in his classroom. A chuunin was teaching them the history of Iwa. "And so, the yondaime hokage from Konoha wiped out thousands of Iwa ninjas all by himself." He said, there was a remorsefull tone in his voice, no wonder, they were his comrades.

"Sensei!" Said a girl next to Naruto. "Why would someone do that?" She asked. The chuunin looked at Naruto with hatefull eyes. "That is how war is, though it was overkill. He massacred them, he did not spare anyone." He said. Naruto gulped.

The teachers had always treated him like this. They never answered his questions, or helped him when he struggled. They didn't even teach him any taijutsu or chakra controll. All he knew came from Roshi, what would he do without him?

Naruto frowned once the teacher stepped in front of his desk. "Brat, if your not going to pay attention, you can leave." He said. Naruto was about to protest but the Chuunin dragged him out. Naruto frowned. He sat in the hallway around half an hour before he decided he should just go home. The teacher wouldn't call him in anyway.

Naruto walked down the streets, he suddenly sensed someone coming behind him at a fast rate. He turned around and saw a couple of villagers heading his way. He continued walking towards his and Roshi's apartment.

He suddenly felt something hit him in the back, hard. "Ow!" He yelped. He turned and saw the villagers with a couple of rocks in their hand. "Why did you do that?!" He shouted to them. "We should have killed you the day you were born! You bastard's son!" They shouted. Naruto ran for it as they threw more rocks at him.

He hurried into his home and shut the doors and created some shadow clones to secure all windows. He turned around and saw the trashed apartment. "Roshi?" He called. He walked towards the kitchen when he got his memories back. Several of his windows were broken and his room was completely destroyed.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto whispered to himself as tears tried to force their way out of his cerulean eyes. He noticed a note lying on the floor under some of the debris that came from a crushed chair.

' _Dear Naruto._

 _I know you must be wondering why I am not here, the simple answer is: I have left._

 _I have to train to know my tailed beast better, to control and understand him to a certain extent. I cannot take you with me on this trip, it is too dangerous and you want to become a ninja right? I don't want to take your dream away from you._

 _Continue training as you have done before, and never give up._

 _-Roshi'_

Tears were streaming down his face. "Why?" He shouted out. He crouched down on the floor. "Why did you leave me big brother?" He asked to the air. A sudden crash made him aware of his surroundings. He could here several voices enter the apartment.

He ran into Roshi's room which were closer than his own, and hid under the bed. He could hear the people trashing around his apartment once more. Tears flowed freely down his face as he tried his best not to cry out loud.

A villager entered the room. "I bet that son of a bastard is hiding in here!" He shouted out. He heard them searching the covers above him and running through Roshi's closet. Suddenly a hand yanked him out from under the bed. "Found him!" He shouted to the others.

The villagers started to beat him as Naruto cried loudly. After he had stopped crying and was barely protecting his head from further harm, they threw him into a wall. "Why?" He whimpered. A villager sneered. "Because you are _his_ son." The man said.

A kick to the stomach made him shut up.

A squad of anbu found him later once they noticed the trashed apartment and brough the child to the Tsuchikage. The elderly man looked at Naruto with horror adoring his face. "Naruto, my what happened to you?" He asked. Naruto let tears fall from his eyes once more.

"There were this villagers-" He hitched. "They trashed Big Brother's apartment, why did he leave me?" Naruto cried. The old kage looked at the young boy. "Naruto, Roshi had to train more. I know this pains you, but Han will look after you." A voice interrupted the old kage. "About that, Tsuchikage-sama, we were actually on our way here to tell you it when we saw Naruto and Roshi's apartment... Han has deserted." The masked ninja said.

"What?" Onoki exclaimed. He fumed around his office before his back got him. "Ow!" He shouted. Naruto looked at him frightfully. "Sorry Naruto..." Onoki said softly. "I will give you another apartment, more suited for a child like you. I will give you money from the orphan funds. I will come and visit you once in a while, if you want to you can take som time off from the academy to get accustomed to your new life." Onoki said. He motioned for the anbu to take Naruto to another apartment.

XXXXX

Naruto looked around his new home with teary eyes. He didn't want a new home. He wanted Roshi. He sat in his new bedroom with gloomy eyes. He felt betrayed, and the fact that he heard occationally villagers shouting around to find him.

They wanted to hurt him, and if Roshi hadn't taught him better, he would want to hurt them too.

He fell asleep after crying in his bed for a couple of hours. He had shouted and complained until the land lady had come and shouted through his door for him to shut up. He had silently cried after that.

He wished he knew his parents. Then perhaps he wouldn't have to go through this, but he stopped at the thought.

He wanted to have his big brother with him too. He had learned so much from him, and though he wished for his parents once in a while, he would never wish to not have his big brother.

He woke up a morning some weeks later, and in an attempt to forget about his resent situation, he headed towards the academy. He arrived a good ten minutes before the bell rang and sat down. He could hear the whispers from his classmates. "Did you hear? Naruto's brother deserted the village. Doesn't that make Naruto traitor blood?" They said. They started to avoid him, and the fact that their parents kept them away from him in the parks from then on wasn't helping.

The teachers refused to teach him more than what they absolutely had to, and for some reason he failed his tests even when he was sure that he had answered them correctly.

The beatings didn't stop either. They continued, and no matter how much he tried to hide, they found him. There were even ninja's after him now.

He found a book on 'sealing arts' in the library, and he found it really interesting. He sent clones under the transformation technique to read every once in a while, and he soon managed to create a simple storage seal.

He also had suddenly very little money. He got the pay every orphan got, but the shops demanded more money or didn't even let him in. The tsuchikage had sometimes accompanied him, and once the shops then acted as he was a guest of honor, the elderly man thought he had lied to him to get more attention after Roshi left.

What didn't help was that in one attempt for actually getting the attention he sought, he pranked a villager with some pain balls nothing major, he got caught and it was proof for the tsuchikage that Naruto, was nothing more than a trouble child seeking attention.

Naruto felt even more abandoned than before, even the kyuubi had stopped talking to him via their mental link. Naruto noticed one time when he inspected the seal, that someone had put another layer that was way more complicated than Naruto's knowledge, had been placed upon him. It stopped his mental link and messed up his control greatly, too bad that the tsuchikage didn't know enough about seals to notice, and he certainly didn't think Naruto would know more about seals than himself.

He started to believe that, Naruto, the ball of sunshine everyone knew, was influenced by the kyuubi in an attempt of escaping now that Roshi was gone. Naruto got less visits from the old kage, and more recent visits from the mobs that chased him and beat him.

He had become the bottom of the class.

The village Pariah, and...

a traitor in disguise.

Naruto shrinked in his chair once the teacher entered the classroom. He looked at Naruto with utter disgust. "Today we're going to have a mock exam, those who get a good score on it will be able to take the genin exam a year early." Naruto's eyes lit up. He wanted to take the exam today, he wanted to be able to go on missions and leave the village every once in a while.

He got a new fire in his eyes, a fire he thought Roshi might have taken with him when he left. The determination to become the greatest ninja there is.

He grabbed his pencil and looked at the teacher with his new found determination. The teacher placed the paper in front of him and he looked at the questions immediately.

 _What angle do you have to stand if a kunai is coming on 35m/s to change it direction by thirty degrees?_

Naruto looked at the question in disbelief. How the hell was he supposed to know this? He looked at the other questions, all very similar. It looked like he was trying out for the jonin exam or something. He raised his hand but his teacher ignored him once again.

He tried to get the teacher's attention throughout the entire test when the chuunin came over. "The test is over, hand it in." Anger dawned on Naruto's face.

"I have tried the entire hour to get your help, how in the world am I supposed to know this questions We haven't gone through these at the academy!" He shouted at the chuunin.

The teacher looked at the paper. "We went through these type of questions in the beginning of the year." The teacher said. Naruto looked at the paper.

 _What are the three main ranks of shinobi?_

 _What are the five great villages called?_

Naruto looked at the paper in horror. "The questions must have changed! I swear this wasn't what stood here just seconds ago!" Naruto exclaimed. The class started to laugh.

"Really Naruto, I have had enough of this behaviour. You can leave for the rest of the day." The teacher sighed. Naruto sped out. He had tears in the corner of his eyes.

What did he do to deserve this? A hand took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto..." His teacher had come after him. "If you want to, there is another way for you to graduate a year early..." The teacher said. Naruto looked at the teacher with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked. The chuunin nodded. He gave Naruto a scroll. "Bring this to the outskirts of the village, around where Roshi lived. A ninja will find you there. If you give the scroll to him without getting caught, you will be worthy to become a genin." The teacher said. Naruto took the scroll, he smiled and ran for it.

"Okay, see you later sensei!" He shouted.

XXX A couple of Hours Later XXX

Naruto sat in the kitchen of Roshi's apartment. He had smiled when he entered at first, but suddenly the waves of emotion had hit him with full force. He had forgotten about Roshi somewhat in the resent days, but now everything came back to him.

A ninja entered the room. "Good, you're here." He said. Naruto smiled. "Yup, I got the scroll here without problem! Now can I be a genin?" Naruto asked quickly.

The ninja laughed.

"You? A genin? Ha! Why would we let his son become a genin? You are not worthy of having your feet inside this village!" The ninja shouted. Naruto looked at him, confusion spread over his face. "What do you mean? I don't understand!" He shouted.

"You teacher brought you here so that I could kill you! After all, you are _his_ son!" The ninja exclaimed. Naruto backed away from the older man. "Whose son? What are you talking about? What does my father have to do with anything?!" Naruto shouted at him.

The man kicked Naruto into the wall. "You are the son of the fourth hokage of Konoha, the man who murdered thousands of Konoha ninja, and now you will die!" He shouted as he lunged for Naruto.

The young blonde created a shadow clone that covered for the original. He took a kunai and threw it at the man. The man simply evaded it before he noticed the explosion tag on it. He jumped out of the way, and with the distance Naruto created another ten clones which ran in different directions out of the apartment.

Naruto himself ran for the walls of Iwa.

'I have no use of staying here any longer...' Naruto thought. 'Not the way they are treating me... perhaps... if I go to Konoha? No. That village is an enemy, or is it? Maybe the teachers had been lying... they have always lied to me... it was war after all, every village did bad things at the time...' Naruto pondered for himself. He got his clones memories back, he knew that the ninja was sensing him even from the distance he had gathered between them.

He created another ten clones.

'Konoha is better that nothing! Even the damn Tsuchikage stopped believing in me, I certainly hope I'll be better... wait... why? Why was I raised in Iwa when my father was alive! A kage no less! Why?!' Naruto thought, his anger rising. 'Why didn't Jiji tell me anything?' He pondered.

He gathered chakra in his feets to move at greater speeds. All he had to to was get to Konoha before he got caught by that damn ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N**

 **So I feel like the explanation of Naruto's treatment is somehow rushed, but this is kind of the first chapter in the story... like, my main thing is how he gets to Konoha and how his life changes, maybe I will go as far to write how his genin times will be now, or stop once he reunites with his family, that will be up to you readers!**

 **Sorry for grammatical mistakes, dunno how to fix the corrector yet.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **So once again I am back. I apologize ahead for grammatical mistakes and such.**

 **thanks for reviews, follows and favs.**

 **Once again, if you readers want me to continue writing this out into the chuunin exams or whatever, just say so in a review or PM.**

 **I'm wondering if I will stop after Naruto reunites with his family and give them a happy ending or something.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had made his way into a nearby town. He had bought a hood and some food that was given to him in a simple bag. He couldn't sense the other ninja from Iwa. "I guess he is going to tell the tsuchikage that I left and gather more ninja's to follow me." Naruto mumbled.

He looked at the children playing. He knew now that he made the right choice. He had no future in Iwa, the village harbored nothing but hatred for him.

He looked at a map he had found in a shop a couple of hours ago. It was a long way to the land of fire, and he had to go through the hidden grass, but there had been a lot of missing nins gathering there resently. He could try to go through the hidden waterfall village, but that was a shinobi village, and it could be dangerous. His best option was to just hurry through hidden grass, not stopping unless completely necessarily.

Like, he was seven and a half, no one would attack a child on that age, right?

He left the village he had entered a couple of hours ago, hoping that the faster he got to Konoha, the better his life was going to be.

He arrived at the border not soon after, he was tired, but still continued to push on. He wanted to get as far away from Iwa as he could. Who knew who Tsuchikage-san would send after him in the attempt on getting him back.

After all, jinchuurikis were made to become weapons, and all of Iwa's jinchuurikis had now left.

He chuckled. Served the old man right, after betraying him like that.

He continued to charge chakra through his feet to accelerate and travel faster. If he could speed through grass by tomorrow morning, without stopping, he would be safe.

It seemed impossible though. He was seven, with the chakra capacity of a jonin and the stamina of three, but to travel that far was something that he could only dream of, but that was what he wanted to. Dream and hope for a better tomorrow. If he managed to get there by morning, he would be in the land of fire, and then there would only be a two week travel to Konoha, by walking of course, he did not have the rush after getting over the border.

Right now it was late, around midnight maybe, he had been travelling for around eleven hours. He had burned almost all of his chakra away by travellling the distance in that short period of time, and that was saying something.

He leaned against a tree after going on it for a couple of hours more. he hadn't gotten far away from the border between Iwa and Grass, but it would do for a couple of minutes rest.

Naruto looked up on the start. "Dad... I want to see you soon... I hope you'll like me..." He whispered. Unknown to him, there was someone listening.

Naruto had fallen asleep without noticing, and woke up with panic stretched across his face. He stood up quickly and took out a loaf of bread from his bag. After almost swallowing it whole, he started to gather his things. He looked at the sky, the morning sun had just risen above the horizon.

"Man... the ninja will find me soon if I don't get a move on! I wanted to be by the border of the fire country by now!" He shouted out. He started to run again, though this time, he noticed a large chakra signal following him. He stopped.

"Who is there? If you are an Iwa nin you can forget about bringing me back!" He shouted out. There was suddenly a large puff of smoke. "From the north to the south, east to the west, a man known for his romance and braveness, I am the toad sage, the legendary Jiraiya!" A white haired man shouted.

Naruto looked at him with a grimace. "Who?" The older man fell to the ground. "Why boy, you must have heard of me!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto took a good look at him before falling into a defensive stance. "Your Jiraiya of the sannin... a leaf ninja." Naruto said. Jiraiya looked at him with calculating eyes.

"Boy, why are you dressed in a cloak like that, and where are your parents? You cannot be more that six years old!" Jiraiya said. "Seven." Naruto corrected him. "Seven, sorry." Naruto looked at him. "I have never met my parents, but I hear they live in Konoha. I am dressed in this cloak because I have to get there, and I am being followed." Naruto said quickly, before he regretted it.

"I never ment to reveal this to you. I... am new at the 'never tell your secrets' behavior." Naruto admitted. "Boy, who are following you? What's your name?" Jiraiya continued to ask. Naruto met his gaze.

"Iwa ninja. And my name is for my parent only, well, I could tell the hokage, but no other." Naruto said. He chuckled inwardly. If his father was really the hokage, then he would only tell his parent, no exception, but he figured that this Jiraiya had no use for that information, yet.

"Okay boy, I will follow you to Konoha, the road is dangerous for a child like you, especially alone. Even with me you are in certain amounts of danger here, the mercenaries and missing nin show no mercy, hell, even if I had a son I wouldn't have taken him out there if that ment leaving him all alone in the village." Jiraiya said.

"Well, hopefully that village wouldn't hate your son as Iwa hates me." Naruto mumbled, he thought Jiraiya wouldn't catch it, but he underestimated the elderly man once again.

"Hey kid... I know a way we could get to Konoha really fast, but it will be quite disorientating for you, and I wouldn't normally do it, but I feel like you are a special case." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him. "Really? Can we do it? Please?!" Jiraiya smiled at the boy before a realization dawned upon him. "You say you come from Iwa, and that you were followed, how could you, a seven year old, run away from ninjas?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto grinned at him. "I left Iwa yesterday, around one o'clock." Jiraiya stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "That is impossible, this distance, only a trained jonin would be able to travel such lenghts." Jiraiya said. "How?" He asked.

Naruto smiled. "That is another secret I won't be allowed to tell you, I mean, it is quite open knowledge in Iwa, but I don't think I want to trust you that much yet." Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded dumbly. "Okay, we are going to the Hokage right away." Jiraiya did some handsigns. "Summoning jutsu!" He shouted as he slammed his hand to the ground. a small toad appeared before them.

"Pa, could you please reverse summon me and this young boy here, we need to get to Konoha as quickly as possible." Jiraiya said, his hardened face gave the old toad the message. The little creature nodded, and after a pop, and Naruto nearly throwing up, they arrived at a very colorfull forest.

"Kid, this is mount myoboku, home of the toads. We're only staying here for a couple of seconds, enjoy the sight while it lasts." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at his surroundings before another poof dragged him out of his fantasies. His stomach wrenched and his face screwed into a grimace before they appeared in front of two very big gates.

"Welcome to Konoha." Jiraiya said proudly as Naruto gave a wide smile. "Yes!" He shouted out. "I arrived in the morning as I planned, well, I planned to be at the border by morning, not the village it self, but yes!" He shouted at in glee before he laughed wildly.

He started to drag the toad sage after him, and with Naruto jumping around, something Jiraiya never would have expected happened.

Naruto's hood fell down, and it revealed his golden blonde hair, the bright blue eyes and whisker marks that adorned his face. Jiraiya gasped.

"N-Naruto?" He breathed out. The young child stopped dead in his tracks before he noticed that he lacked the hood. He turned towards the toad sage. "H-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya suddenly embraced the child. Before speeding off with the blonde in his arms.

"We must get you to Minato immediatly. Seven years, god, seven years!" He shouted out in glee. The chuunins at the gate didn't even stop Jiraiya once he entered, they had never seen the toad sage this happy before.

XXXXXXXX

Minato was having quite the normal day. He had breakfast with Kushina, headed to the office, did some paperwork, headed to the mission desk, sat there for a couple of hours before giving the rest of the missions for the chuunins there to handle, gone back to the office and did more paperwork.

It was the life of a hokage, but it made it easier for him. He and Kushina and discussed about having another child, but refrained from thinking of it more. They couldn't let him go, they didn't want to, and they hadn't the heart of having another child. It felt like they were replacing him.

Kakashi had told them that it wasn't that they were doing, and that they were only denying themselves a family that they always had wanted, but no matter what the silver haired jonin said, they didn't.

He was sitting behind his desk when Jiraiya suddenly crashed through the window, not even bothering to open it.

"Jiraiya-sensei! What are you doing?!" Minato exclaimed angrily, but then he noticed the locks of golden blonde hair hidden in Jiraiya's arms. The white haired sage grinned at him, pure happiness radiating from his entire form.

He let the child down and once Minato got a good look at him...

he fainted.

Naruto looked at the sleeping hokage. Jiraiya had moved the older blonde to a couch that was by the wall and left, saying something like "going to get Kushina." and left Naruto to his own devices in the office. Naruto brushed some blonde hair off the man's face, getting a good look of him.

The young hokage's eyes opened slowly, and the identical pair of cerualean met eachother.

Minato's eyes widened before he had tears streaming down his face. He had a remorsefull smile, which gave Naruto the impression of sadness, regret and utter happiness.

Naruto smiled back. "Dad?" He asked silently.

The fourth hokage, a man who was feared for his prowess, did nothing but embrace his son. Feeling the young boy's breath against his skin, feel the heartbeat against his chest. Getting the proof that his son, the boy he thought he lost seven years ago, was alive and well, in his arms once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so that is another chapter.**

 **The story is rushed, I know, I always write rushed things, bad habit of mine.**

 **I am unsure if I want to end it here, or I might continue it by basing of the canon story. Naruto is stronger than your average seven year old, he has already been physically training and mentally training for two years, and Roshi knew that as a jinchuuriki Naruto would face dangers, therefor I find it logical that he pushed Naruto the the fullest before he left.**

 **When it comes to the travel time, Naruto and team 7 managed to get to wave in just a day or two and by looking at the map that is the same distance between Iwa and hidden grass village, and they were walking! Naruto was travelling with chakra enchanced speed and has hunormous chakra reserves and stamina.**

 **He met with Jiraiya there and used the reverse summoning because Jiraiya had his suspisions about Naruto, but didn't want to get his hope to far, which is why he was so surprised when Naruto lost his hood, since he actually didn't expect it to be true, but rather a spy from Iwa or something.**

 **R &R and tell me if you want to see more of this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **So, I've been convinced by readers that I must continue writing, all it needed were one since I'm weak for people who say please.**

 **I have forgotten it in the past chapter, but I DO Not Own Naruto, All Rights to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya and Kushina arrived at the hokage's office only to find two identical blondes hugging and crying, another one who followed them was Maito Gai, who were going to give a report from a mission he had just completed. His tears fell down as he spoke. "This youthfull meeting has given me the chance to see the true power of youth in parenting! I too will search out this youth!" He shouted and ran out of the office again.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at the green clad shinobi before he looked towards his student. "Minato, I brought Kushina." He said. Minato immediatly looked at Kushina with teary eyes and Naruto soon followed suit. Minato stood up, Naruto following closely.

"N-Naruto, this is your mother... Kushina." He said with tears flowing over his eyes. Kushina stared at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto?" She asked as she made her way towards the child. Naruto returned the reaction with a wide smile before he ran towards her. "Mom!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly. "Naruto!" Kushina cried as she embraced her son tightly.

Jiraiya simply took a picture once Minato too joined the hug, this was album material after all, and he was sure that the parents would want a reminder of the day they reunited with their son. After placing the camera on Minato's desk, he used the body flicker out of the room.

The family of three sat there a long while, embracing eachother and getting used to the warmth. Naruto was crying loudly, Minato smiled broadly and Kushina was crying and smiling at the same time. Once they finally had calmed down a little, Minato created a shadow clone to stay in the office, while he used the flying thundergod technique to get his family back to his house.

They all settled in the couch, just softly resting in one anothers arms. Kushina mumbled sweet nothings inside Naruto's ear while both of them conforted the son they had believed been dead for seven years.

Naruto soon fell asleep, his soft breathing calmed Kushina and Minato down as they both shared a kiss. A quick and soft one, just to remind themselves that this was real. They had their family back.

Jiraiya came into the house not soon after the blonde child had fallen deep into his dreams.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said. "Do you mind explaining this?" He asked quietly as he stroked his son's head with great care.

"I met the boy just by the border of the hidden grass village. He was very defensive at me first, but he wanted to get to Konoho to meet his father. He didn't want to tell me his name or who his father was. All I know about him was that he was raised in Iwa." Minato interrupted him. "Iwa? Is Iwa behind this? Oh, they will pay! This is an act of war!" He shouted out. Kushina scolded him. "You'll wake him..." She said softly. "Sorry." Minato mumbled.

"I don't think Naruto would deny that. He said he was being followed. He sensed me and said that if I was an Iwa nin, I could forget about bringing him back. Seems like he was hated there." Jiraiya explained.

Minato was seething with anger. "I will murder the tsuchikage for this. I will make him pay." Minato growled. Kushina laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I think Naruto would be able to tell the tale later, for now, let him sleep." Jiraiya said as he vanished out the door. Minato looked at Kushina. "I won't let them get away with this. I will announce Naruto's return to the village tomorrow. If the tsuchikage tries anything..." Minato said. Kushina giggled.

"Let's enjoy this for now. He is safe, Iwa will think he is still on his way here, chasing a boy of seven years old wouldn't be so hard, I bet they are still searching around the hidden grass village." She mumbled as she fiddled with her husbands hair. There were still tears in her eyes and Minato smiled at her softly. "Yes, you are right. I will listen to Naruto's tale later when he wakes up." Minato said.

"Also, we have to enter him in the academy if he wants to become a ninja!" Minato smiled. "Hopefully he was in the academy in Iwa, so he won't be behind in his class." Kushina added. Minato nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up, it was late in the evening. Kushina and Minato was sitting in another couch, after tucking Naruto in a carpet with a good pillow to support his head. "Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Minato ruffled Naruto's hair as he sat closer to the boy than Kushina.

"Dad... it wasn't a dream..." Naruto mumbled. "No, son, it wasn't." Minato smiled. Kushina kneeled down on the floor and clasped Naruto's hand. "Naru-chan, if you would, will you please tell us what has happened the last few years you remember?" She asked softly.

Naruto nodded as he sat up. Kushina sat down next to him, still holding his hand tightly, Minato laying his upon the other two's.

"I grew up with the jinchuuriki of Yonbi, the four tailed beast. He was called Roshi, he is my big brother." Naruto smiled, but it soon faltered. "He... left a couple of weeks ago to train, couldn't take me with him he said... since I wanted to be a ninja." Naruto explained. "But Roshi trained me before that too! He taught me how to meditate and make contact with the fox!" Minato looked alarmed.

"Don't worry dad, Roshi explained to me the true meaning of a jinchuuriki. He told me that the fox and I are two different enitites, and that I could be the strongest ninja ever by learning how to use the fox's power. I'm not so good at it yet, but I can use some of the fox's chakra to make all my senses super strong and look really scary!" Naruto said proudly.

"I also am pretty good in taijutsu for someone my age, Roshi told me that as a jinchuuriki I will be in certain amounts of danger, and that I had to learn to defend myself. The village didn't like me so much because it was known with the older generations that I was your son dad, but Tsuchikage-san made a law to not speak of it." Naruto said.

"Roshi protected me from the hatred, but when he left... everything became bad. The academy didn't want to train me good, and they cheated my tests! And yesterday... a teacher tried to kill me." Kushina gasped. She hugged Naruto tightly. "My poor baby..." She whispered repeatedly. "Well, I defended him using my shadow clones-" Minato interrupted him. "You know shadow clones?" He asked.

"Yeah! Roshi taught me how to do it, I have as much chakra as a jonin he said, because of the fox and that I am an Uzumaki. I made many of them read books and give me all their smarts! I am super smart you see. I also learned how to control my chakra better by using it, as it is really hard to control so much chakra!" Naruto said proudly, his childish side showing more and more.

"Anyways, I managed to fool the teacher by creating clones to scatter around, and I made a run for it, creating more clones along the way to fool him. He stopped following me once I got to another village, most likely to tell Tsuchikage-san that I escaped. I made it to the border of the hidden grass village that night, and I fell asleep. Met Jiraiya the day after." Naruto said shortly. Minato saw nervousness hidden in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, did the villagers in Iwa do anything more than cheat your tests?" Minato asked. He knew it the moment Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "Naruto, tell us." Minato said, his voice a little stern.

"After Roshi left, my classmates thought he was a traitor, didn't know he left to train, so they thought I was traitor blood. The shops overcharged me, the parents kept the children away from me because I was your son... and trashed my apartment... and..." Naruto mumbled the rest. "And?" Minato asked louder. "They.. beat me."

It was the final straw.

Minato was on a warpath.

He had suddenly teleported back to his office, and summoned a toad as he wrote a document and put the Hokage's seal on it. He sent the toad to Iwa with the letter and teleported back home. Naruto looked startled and Kushina was reassuring him.

"Don't worry. I just sent a letter to the tsuchikage." Minato said sweetly with a smile. Kushina shuddered. She knew she was angry with this smile, but Minato, when Minato was this angry... well, the last time was in the war, with the Iwa ninjas, and their death.

"Naruto, tomorrow I am going to announce your return. Here in Konoha, you have been hailed a hero by the majority of the village. There are only a few who has misunderstood the jinchuuriki part, but I have made it clear that if they show it, there will be hell to pay." Minato explained. Naruto nodded carefully.

"So... if I weren't raised in Iwa... I would have been raised a hero?" Minato noded slightly. "I cannot promise you that it would have been perfect, there are many downsides of being a hero and the hokage's son, the responsibilities and expectations would be big ones, but you would have a family... and we would never leave you." Minato said softly as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Now I have one more question... do you want to be a ninja?" He asked, though he kind of already knew the answer. "Hell yes!" Naruto shouted, but Kushina bomped him on the head. "Language." She said sternly. "Yes mom..." Naruto mumbled. The trio laughed and embraced eachother once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onoki was not having a good day. After he had heard Naruto ran away, he had been terrified. Yes the boy had been annoying to a certain extent, and he didn't exactly like the boy since he reminded him so much of his father, and also add to the fact that he started to babble about his seal and that the villagers mistreated him to get attention.

Yes, Naruto was a nuisance, but a loveable one. While he hadn't bonded with the boy exactly, he had put great amounts of trust in him. He thought that when Roshi left he would be fine, and he thought that the mob that caught Naruto that day was just a part of the villagers that disliked him. He had imprisoned them after all, and when he was with Naruto everything seemed fine. They got waves and smiles from children, adults and elderly alike and Naruto was even given a popsicle from a nearby shop once!

Anyways, when the ninja told him that Naruto had ran away, he had immediatly sent out search parties, but none of them had been successfull. He loathed failure, and when a toad arrived at his office with the Hokage's seal on it, fear dawned upon him.

 _Dear Tsuchikage-sama_

 _I can say with utter joy that I found my son again, and that we are happily reunited. Well, I was happy until I learned that he stayed in your village, learned that he was hated by the villagers, mistreated, beat up and gotten his apartment trashed by your imbeciles of inhabitants!_

 _For one thing, I should kill you for even letting the mistreatment happen to a child, but on the other hand, you kidnapped not only the hokage's son, but a jinchuuriki!_

 _This is a political act of war, and you know what can happen in wars against me, and this time, I might not be so mercifull with only slaying the ninja you send out! I should exterminate your entire village for what you have done!_

 _Sincerely, Namikaze Minato_

 _The fourth hokage._

Yes, Onoki feared the fourth hokage, because he knew those threats were not empty words, and that the rest of the elemental nations would not come to his aid, maybe Kumo who might still be sore after the Hyuuga incident four years ago, but that wasn't likely.

Adding to the facts that Konoha, Suna and even Kiri had allied themselves and gotten the entire southern regions of the elemental nations united was dangerous. Kumo had remained neutral, but Onoki was certain that Kumo wouldn't see any benefits for helping Iwa against the other three nations, and rather join up with them instead.

Onoki looked at the letter once more before he sighed deeply. This would be a pain at the next kage meeting that the hokage had summoned for in a couple of months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto had just arrived in heaven, he could hear the angels sing and play the harps beautifully. No, he was not dead, but his parents had taken him to the heaven's door, Ichiraku ramen.

One taste of the steaming bowl was enough to make Naruto drool as he devoured the bowl instantly, getting another five before finally given in to the small room he called his stomach.

Kushina also had eaten a total number of six bowls, while Minato settled for three, all of them quite big eaters, but the mother and son more than the father.

The three laughed and shared some stories, like how Naruto pranked some of the villagers every once in a while, and Kushina that told Naruto how girly Minato was when they were in the academy.

Speaking of the academy, Naruto had been enrolled in his age group since Minato had testen the boy's skill, and though he would say Naruto could have entered a year above since his skills were more than expected of a seven year old, both he and Kushina thought it was better for Naruto to enter with the other children at his age.

Naruto had been shouting in glee once he knew that there wouldn't be any more problems like that, but was also surprised that instead of graduating from the academy at the age of nine, like in Iwa, they didn't graduate before the age of twelve.

Minato had changed the academy, before they only had civilian classes the first three years, and then three years with shinobi classes. Minato found it dumb once he read through the files, since they had civilian schools for those who wanted civilian jobs, and therefor it was uneeded that they had those classes. Therefore they had chakra theory and history of konoha, basic stances and chakra excercises the first year, more physical excercises the second and more chakra control excercises the second year, learning small E-rank jutsu like the henge, clone and substitution jutsu the third year.

The fourth they could have a chosen class, medical, weaponary, taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu typed classes. Weaponary classes had more options like kenjutsu or other types of weapons, bojutsu for an example.

In the fifth and sixth year they would be training for real combat excercises, got different mock teams every now and then to see who they worked best with and what kind of team they would be, tracking, support, defense or attack.

This new academy had raised the quality of their genins, chuunins and even jonins in the long run.

Naruto looked forward to this since he would become an even stronger ninja after doing all this training, and while having his mother and father at his side he could become truly strong.

"You know dad..." Naruto said as they walked towards their home. "I think I'm going to take the hat from you." Naruto continued. Minato looked confused at first. "What hat- oh." He said. "Yes! I'll be the best hokage ever, and show Konoha and Iwa that I, Uzumaki Naruto, is absolutely the best!" Naruto shouted out.

"Here I come world!" He exclaimed loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **A/N**

 **So that is it for this chapter! This will do for the time being, right? I'm not sure when I'll update the next time, I still have my other story which I need to update soon too. The next chapter will take place when Naruto gets to the academy, and probably end up in a time skip or something. I have no patience to write five years, unless that is something you readers want to, but if that is the case just give me a call about what you want to see, and I will take it into consideration!**

 **R &R**

 **Good night. (ᴗ˳ᴗ)ZzZz...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Here I am back again with a new chapter. I'm going to be away for a while probably, since school is starting again after vacation and all that. I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful night. For those who want to reach me, you can go on Facebook and find "WineLicking Pasta", okay? Perf.**

Naruto woke up early the next morning. He was starting at the academy today. His classmates had already been there for half a year, and so Naruto still had a little to catch up with regarding Konoha history. After all, he had only learned how big and bad Konoha was and that his father as the Yondaime, had killed several of Iwa ninja.

Naruto knew from later research that Iwa's learning methods were slightly off, yes, his father had killed hundreds, maybe thousands of Iwa nin, but Iwa had also killed hundreds and thousands of Konoha nin. It was war after all.

And so Naruto had already found himself at the academy after eating breakfast with his parents. He would be formally announced later after the academy after Minato was done clearing out the paperwork for the day with a little spam of shadow clones.

Naruto bet that it would come as a shock to his classmates, since Naruto had insisted on keeping Uzumaki Naruto as his name, with only Namikaze as something he had to use in very formal occasions, like the announcement later. In class, he would be listed as Uzumaki Naruto, nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto was having problems finding a seat though. He was unsure if he could sit wherever he wanted to or if there was appointed seats. He found himself just looking at the classroom. There were some drawings of the Hokage's hanging on a thread over the windows, also a drawing of a ninja Naruto assumed either to be a historical important person or the teacher.

The reason he also was so lost, was because the academy didn't start before half an hour. Even though his father had mentioned this to him, he wanted to be early to prepare.

He looked at the blackboard. The lack of writings on it left Naruto clueless on what the class had been going on the previous day, or what they were going to do the next ones. Naruto grumbly sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall behind him. He didn't want to sit on one of the chairs if they were appointed, he had learned in his previous academy that taking someone else's seat was frowned upon.

The reason for that was because it would seem like some kind of occupation they had to be wary of, like if someone else sat in a kage's chair, it would look like that person wanted to take his or her position.

While Naruto would gladly sit in his father's chair since he was sure that he would be able to take the hat from the older blonde, he knew not to do that.

And so Naruto was positioned on the floor. He sat there pondering about what his classmates would be like. Was it the stereotypical? Was there 'the popular guy' and 'the popular girl', or was it just the guy and a bunch of fangirls? Was there 'the nerds' and 'the sporty'? Naruto didn't know.

He looked at the seats. He would spend the rest four and a half year here. They had just started on the physical exercises here, so Naruto wasn't that worried about catching up with them. He knew of his strengths and weaknesses, and he was basically mid genin level, he had been trained well after all.

A pang in his heart stopped on that thought. He was trained well by Roshi, his big brother and teacher, who everyone thought turned traitor. Naruto looked out the window with a pensive look. Would Roshi be proud of him now? He was in Iwa's enemy village. Naruto shook his head. No, he was kidnapped from Konoha. He wasn't supposed to be in Iwa in the first place.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when another person entered the room. He looked at a raven haired boy with onyx eyes eyeing him carefully. After a long pregnant silence, the boy spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked. Naruto looked him in the eye. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm starting in this class. Who are you?" He asked. The raven head sat down on a seat. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The boy said before he sat down leaning his head on his hands. The raven head let out an aura Naruto immediately recognized.

Deep, pure hatred, a quenchless thirst for revenge. "Say Sasuke, I'm new here in Konoha, and I was just wondering, can you give me some pointers on important events in history?" Naruto asked. Sasuke eyed him. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Sure, I know that you are Sasuke now, and that you're from the famous Uchiha clan, but I mean, I don't know much about your clan and all that."

Sasuke gave him a glare. "I do not want to give a dobe like you any pointers. I am the last Uchiha, the strongest clan. I don't deal with pests like you." The onyx eyed boy replied. Naruto frowned at him. "The last? Aren't you guys a clan?" Naruto asked, unaware of what he was getting himself into.

Sasuke snapped. He looked at Naruto with harsh eyes before he rushed at the blonde and pressed him against the wall. "Stop. Asking. Questions." He growled out. Naruto looked at him with hard eyes. "You're going down a dark path, Uchiha." He replied. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder hard. "You don't know anything about me!" He shouted. "My brother! He killed my entire family! He showed me how he murdered them all! You don't know anything!" He roared at the blonde.

Naruto looked at him before given the raven head a weak smile. "I don't know how it is to loose so many family members, hell I just met my parents yesterday." Naruto said. Sasuke sneered. "At least you have parents!" He whispered harshly.

"Sasuke. I lost the man that raised me, who was my brother, because he decided to leave for training. I knew from his letter that he was not coming back. Because of his departure, the village finally found out that they could treat me the way they wanted because of my status as a jinchuuriki, do you know what that is Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in thought. "A human sacrifice?" Naruto saw the puzzlement in the older boy's voice.

"A jinchuuriki is a human chose to imprison a biju, but they are treated the same in most villages." Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at him carefully. "There are nine jinchuuriki's in total, as there are nine biju. All of them, are shunned. They are hated because of what they are housing. I was saved from that most of my life because of my brother, who also is a jinchuuriki." Naruto said. He was about to continue but Sasuke stopped him.

"How can there be nine jinchuuriki? The kyuubi disappeared after the attack seven years ago." Sasuke said. "Well, you see Sasuke, I'm the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi." Naruto stated.

Sasuke was taken aback by the blunt way Naruto put it. He looked at the blonde boy. "How is that possible? You said you were new in Konoha." Sasuke asked again. Naruto chuckled. "It's funny how you told me not to ask question, and now you're making me a freaking quiz." Sasuke blushed a little before he looked back at Naruto. "To answer your question, I recently returned to Konoha after being kidnapped without my knowledge. I found out my heritage just two days ago." Naruto said.

He helped Sasuke stand up with him. "Sasuke, while I see our situations are very different, they are also somewhat similar. You do not have to be alone in an apartment like I did. I would like us to be friends, help each other out." Naruto reached out a hand. Sasuke looked at him carefully.

"I want revenge for my family. My brother killed all of them in one night, for that he has to pay." He said darkly. Naruto pondered about Sasuke's statement for a minute. "Isn't that a bit off? I mean, the Uchiha were elite ninja right?" Sasuke nodded. "How could one of them kill all the others?" Sasuke was about to reply, but shut his mouth after a second thought.

"We're not so sure about everything yet… this happened just four months ago. I… I never thought about it like this before now." Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke. I'll help you in your revenge," Sasuke's eyes widened. "But! Only after you are a hundred percent sure about everything that happened, your brother's reasoning, how did he show you how he killed them?" Naruto asked. "The strongest genjutsu of the sharingan, Tsukiyomi." Sasuke replied. "So it was a genjutsu? Couldn't your brother manipulate it however he wanted to?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The blonde were pointing out so many obvious points. How could he not notice this? "I agree to your terms, while I know finding all of the needed information will be hard, and most certainly we will have to get the Hokage's approval." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to be hokage one day, so if you can hold out on your revenge till then, we won't have a problem." He said with determination. Sasuke smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise then Naruto, but… I still feel like I need to sort out my thoughts about Itachi." Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto nodded at him with a faint smile. "And that I understand Sasuke, but know this, I can also be your brother!" Naruto grinned widely before stopping. "Do we have appointed seats here?!" He shouted out. Sasuke yelped slightly at Naruto's voice before uttering a semi weak "no."

The two then sat next to each other by the window in the back before a tall brown haired man with a scar running over his nose came in. "Ah! You must be Naruto. I'm Umino Iruka, the chuunin instructor here in this class." Naruto smiled at him.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, I actually already got myself a friend so I think I'll get along quite nicely here." Iruka looked over at Sasuke, looking slightly shocked. "I see… but I knew you were going to get along here anyway, you have the same personality as your mother after all." Iruka said.

That last sentence gave Sasuke a little shook. "The only one with the name Uzumaki is Kushina-san, wait! You're the hokage's son?" Sasuke asked or shouted, or a bit of both.

"Well, I'm going to be officially announced later today, but yeah I guess you could know Sasuke, after all, you are my first and only friend. Uhm, if you could keep quiet about it until later? I want to know my classmates before they judge me because of my parents." Sasuke nodded dumbly.

It was not soon after that the other students came in one after another and made their way to the remaining seats. Some of them were looking at Naruto with visibly confused faces, and Naruto simply grinned at them.

Just a couple of minutes before the bell rang, Naruto was starting to relax and focus at the task at hand. He would have to have clones read up on previous history as well as what they were going to do for the next few days, it would be better to be prepared after all.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a shrieking voice sounded through the loud noises in the classroom. While the background noise continued, Naruto easily found the source of the voice. "Move over! You're sitting in the way between me and my Sasuke-kun!" She said once again. The girl had bright pink hair and a red dress on her.

There was a platinum blonde girl next to her in a purple outfit. " _your_ Sasuke-kun? He obviously likes me better!" She argued. The two were bickering before they came back at Naruto. "Move then!" They shouted in unison.

Naruto glared at them. "Excuse me, but Sasuke is my friend-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke who stood up. "Leave him alone. Naruto is my friend and will sit next to me. You girls are just useless fangirls who do nothing else than annoy me, at least one of you has some experience in training." Ino looked slightly more confident than Sakura, the latter pink headed girl was looking completely devastated.

She gathered up her courage and sat on the front with some other girl who gave her a pat on the back. Ino followed her and sat on her other side. Sasuke sighed as he sat down. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Fangirls? How can an emo revengeful bastard like you have fangirls?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I do not know, for some reason that is translated to "cool and mysterious". I also think there parents have started real early with the CRA, which I would rather not take part in." Sasuke replied. "CRA?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed slightly once he gathered the courage. "The clan resurrection act." He whispered.

Naruto looked serious for a moment, before his face scrounged up in a grimace and he fell backwards from his chair barking out laughter. Sasuke looked at the window while muttering "what kind of idiot did I let become my friend?"

Iruka finally stood up and coughed to try get his students attention. Try being the key word. Once none of them looked at him, he used the famous jutsu he had invented just for this reason. The 'big head no jutsu'. He looked at the students before shouting out. "Shut up and find your seats!" he roared.

The young ninja to be hurried to the remaining seats and Iruka settled down. "Today we have a new student with us as you all noticed, Uzumaki Naruto, if you would stand?" Iruka called out.

Naruto stood up quietly. "Hey guys! I hope we'll all get along, we're stuck together for the next five years after all…" Naruto said loudly before he sat down in a relaxed way.

"Okay, so because of Naruto's sudden arrival we'll quickly go through the basics of Konoha, this will be on the test next week so it is good to be prepared." Iruka said as he found his notes.

A lot of the students groaned, but Naruto was really happy on the inside. This would help out what he needed to look at for now, instead of him reading up all the history.

"Hokages?" Iruka called out. A student raised his hand. Iruka motioned for him to speak. "The Hokage is the ruling force here in Konoha as a military dictator. We have had four hokage's so far, The first, Senju Hashirama, older brother to the successor, Senju Tobirama, who both taught the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. This three hokages are all dead, the current hokage, the fourth, Namikaze Minato is still alive. He was taught by Jiraiya of the sannin, also toad sage, who was taught by the Sandaime." The student said proudly.

Naruto shared this proud feeling, but he was doubting something too. Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen had all died while wearing that hat he wanted to take, what if something happened to his father? He would rather not know.

The class continued like that most of the day, some chakra exercises was also practiced, but Naruto knew most of these so it wasn't a big problem for him.

He also met with the other clan heirs during the breaks. He made some real good friends with Shikamaru Nara and his friend Choji Akamichi. He also made a good pranking buddy out of Kiba Inuzuka. While he got acquainted with Shino Aburame, the other boy wasn't that talkative.

He also met Hinata Hyuga, a very shy and meek, but really kind girl who offered him help with the studies later. He accepted, since he knew he wouldn't be able to sort out all of the memories his clones would give him after reading up on all the subjects.

The academy ended and Naruto hurried home. The announcement was a short thirty minutes later, and Naruto had to be there twenty minutes before, at the hokage's office that is. He also had to change into some formal clothing Kushina had bought for him after taking his measurements yesterday and brought them to the tailor.

He hurried along the path to his house and opened the door with him almost crashing through it. Kushina was startled at first, but gave him a light scolding that they still had another twenty minutes.

She got Naruto into his formal clothes, an orange yukata with a red haori and black flames on the edges, to look like his father even more than he already did.

Once Kushina had changed they both walked to the hokage's tower. They got clearance to enter the office the moment they got into the tower and both of them looked at Minato with identical grins. "Are you ready Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded.

The family went on the roof of the hokage's tower, where the most trusted jonins were, the clan heads included. Minato motioned for Naruto and Kushina to wait at the back, Kushina laid a reassuring hand at Naruto's shoulder once Minato began to speak.

"Dear citizens of Konoha, today is a day of celebration. Seven years ago, the kyuubi attacked. We won with the help of our dear Sandaime hokage, who sealed the fox into my son. He was kidnapped later by enemy ninja, but fate has brought us together this day."

Naruto knew that they said today to make the event seem more special, and he now walked slowly up to his father.

"Let me introduce my son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

There were a lot of gasps and cheering amongst each other. Naruto noticed some of his classmates, Ino and Sakura seemed shocked, but Shikamaru and Shino seemed like they knew all along, which they probably did. Sasuke was smiling at him in his own Sasuke like way, and Kiba wasn't sure if he should be speechless or shout of his ass.

Naruto waved and smiled broadly as he looked over his people, his family. He gathered took a breath. Never had he gotten this attention, this cheerful and happy attention. He got tears in his eyes as they all settled down.

"Thank you all for your time, and I hope all of you will accept my son." Minato finished before they left the roof, with the jonin following them.

 **A/N**

 **That's it for this chapter. R &R, if you have any questions there is also the facebook account or direct email, which I get a notice on my phone almost immediately (much more convenient if I must be honest). ****[WineLickingPasta ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hello! I am back once again. Thank you all for your support. I have forgotten to put in the disclaimer in the last chapter, but I hope you all realize that if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Anyway, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto found himself wandering the outskirts of Konoha in awe. It was march and yet a sudden snow day had hit them, the land of fire. It was a rare occurrence, and Naruto was told by his mother that the forest was beautiful in this kind of weather.

She was speaking the truth.

Naruto looked at the trees as they glimmered in the light. He had never seen the snow like this before. In Iwa, there were little trees, and the winter was so cold that most of them had to stay inside unless they had enough clothes or knew how to coat their entire body with chakra to keep the warmth, which was a chuunin level skill.

Naruto was overjoyed when he learned that in Konoha, the winters were so mild that you could play outside most of the day, though it got chillier when nightfall came.

The seven year old hurried along the path, knowing that at the end of this road most of the clan compounds lay. If his friends were available it would be a great opportunity to play with them outside school.

He stopped when he arrived on a crossroad. He heard a commotion further up ahead. The path was on the opposite direction of the compounds, but he figured that he should check it out anyway. He was a future ninja after all, he had to get used to this kind of responsibility. Well, that was what he thought of the ninja anyway.

He hurried down the path and stopped abruptly once he arrived. There in front of him were three boys bullying an indigo haired girl Naruto found horribly familiar. He noticed soon after that it was Hinata Hyuuga, his shy classmate.

Rage built up inside him. "Hinata!" He shouted as he ran towards the group. The boys were at first startled by someone noticing them, but because of Naruto's small build they soon regained their composure.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted. The boys looked at him with nasty smiles. "And what are you going to do about it second year? Use your book smarts to bore us to hell? We're fourth years, we're way stronger than you." One of the boys said.

Naruto looked at him with hard eyes. "Who said I haven't trained before you bastard!" Naruto channeled some of his biju chakra through his system which gave him red slitted eyes. One of the boys ran at him with a sloppy punch. Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it around, but with his smaller form it was harder to control.

The two other boys appeared on each side of him and forced him down on the ground. With Naruto being so young they easily held him down, regardless of Naruto's strength. They kept his hands away from each other, in fear of him knowing some jutsu.

The last of the three boys caressed his hand as he approached Naruto. The blonde boy struggled against the two older boys . He looked at Naruto before he kicked down on him. "That's for being an overconfident git!" He shouted at the blonde. Naruto spat at his feet.

The other boy sneered as he lifted Naruto up, shaking him like a ragdoll before throwing him on the ground again. "Mistake…" Naruto groaned out. He gathered his hands in the tiger seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted out a three clones appeared beside him. "Take them!" He shouted to the clones.

The clones charged, and easily handled themselves against the older boys, after all, Naruto was a trained genin close chuunin level academy student, and the other boys were just academy students with some fitness training.

The real Naruto walked over to Hinata who was staring at awe at what was happening in front of her. Naruto reached a hand out to her. "Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked carefully.

Hinata took his hand quivering, but Naruto pulled her up. The girl blushed at the warmth and closeness coming of Naruto. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She stuttered out. Naruto smiled with a sigh of relief. "Good. Hey, I was thinking about inviting Shikamaru and the others for a winter day out, would you like to come?" He asked as he let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata nodded shyly and Naruto was just about to turn, but he faced Hinata once more. "Hey, aren't you cold?" Naruto asked. He had learned the cloaking technique enough to cover his hands, which allowed him to let the gloves stay at home, but he doubted if Hinata knew this.

"Uh, I… my house isn't that far off, I can run by and grab some gloves." She said quickly. Naruto shook his head. "I bet Shikamaru has something you can barrow, but his house is still a little while away. Take my hand?" Naruto replied to her as he reached out.

Hinata turned red as she grabbed Naruto's hand for the second time that day. She suddenly felt warmth spread through her system into both of her hands. She activated her byakugan. Though it was weak, Hinata could faintly see Naruto's chakra running through her system into her hands, the same pattern was in Naruto's.

"It's a technique I learned as a child. It keeps the warm from the cold, though you have to apply more chakra to give warmth of it, but I have more chakra than even some of the rookie jonins." Naruto explained to her. Hinata looked at Naruto's chakra system, which confirmed his statement.

Where the rest of the two's classmates had weak systems which was barely visible, Naruto's was as clear as the more experienced ninja in the village.

Hinata smiled gently at Naruto. "We should go to Shikamaru-san before it gets dark then." She said. Naruto nodded as he started running with Hinata in hand.

The two arrived at the Nara compound panting, giving off wide smiles at the Nara chuunins who were positioned at the gate. They were only there to keep unwanted people out, or keep the deer inside the fences and not let them run out into the village.

One of the chuunins led Naruto and Hinata towards the clan head house, were Shikamaru's family lived. The walk was short and Naruto knocked loudly at the door. Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother opened the door.

"Wha-, Hinata-san, Naruto-san? What are you doing here?" The mother asked the two children. Naruto smiled brightly. "We wanted to get Shikamaru's lazy ass out to play! We're going to invite Choji, Ino, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Hinata chuckled slightly at Naruto's antics and Yoshino just sighed but gave a smile anyway. "I'll go get him for you." She said as she closed the door carefully.

Minutes after a loud voice tore through the air, probably heard in the other end of the village. "Shikamaru! Your friends are here! Get your lazy ass off your bed and come down here this instant!" The woman shouted. Naruto cringed.

"Are all women like this?" He muttered under his breath. Hinata looked at him. "N-no Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san always refer to his mother as more troublesome that all the other women he knows. I think this attitude runs in their family." Hinata spoke quietly.

She blushed slightly as she saw Naruto's startled expression. "Hinata! I've never heard you say that much in one go before! That's great improvement!" He shouted as he flung his arms around her. Shikamaru arrived at the door just to see the two hugging.

"Man, if you're just going to cuddle do not bring me into it, so troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned. Naruto let go of Hinata and grinned sheepishly. "Shika! We're going to have a snow day and invite all the other clan children and Sakura! Join us!" Naruto shouted out.

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment. He turned around and was about to walk in when he saw his mother standing behind him in the doorway. Smiling, giving of the sweet aura of a mother who said "get out there."

And so the three headed out on their quest to invite the other classmates outside. They hurried along to the Akamichi compound, where to their surprise, Ino and Sakura was. While Sakura and Ino was rivals in love for Sasuke, the two of them were still good friends.

Ino was delivering some flowers and Sakura tagged along. This made it easy for the three academy students to quickly tell them of their plan, and got three more into their plans. The six headed towards the Inuzuka compound.

Once there Naruto was met with several dogs, all of them sniffing curiously around them. Kiba arrived soon after with a white puppy on his head. "Hey guys! Guess what, I just got myself a pup! Mum said that now that we were starting with more physical exercises I should get myself a pup to train with me so we were at the same level. This guy is Akamaru!" Kiba announced proudly.

Naruto gave a puzzled look. "He is white though, shouldn't it be Shiromaru?" He asked. Kiba looked at the pup. "There is a reason for the name, but that involves some of our more quality clan jutsu. I haven't learned it yet so I haven't seen it for myself, but his fur turns red in this mode." Kiba tried to explain.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, names are confusing. People believe that I am called fishcake after the ramen ingredient." The blonde said. The other six looked at him in shock. Ino spoke first. "You aren't?!" She exclaimed. Naruto looked wounded at her words. "Of course not, my name means maelstrom! I'm like maelstrom whirlpool if you were to translate it directly."

The others looked slightly surprised, but got back on track. "Kiba! Do you want to join us for a snow day?" They asked. Kiba grinned at them. "Sure! Me and Akamaru will kick your ass in the snowball war!" He proclaimed. Naruto smiled smugly. 'Just you wait…' he thought.

The group walked down the road before they noticed another clan compound. "Huh? Isn't the Uchiha compound further away?" Naruto said. Sakura bumped him on the head. "That's the Aburame compound, we're going to invite Shino too right?" She asked.

Naruto looked like he had just been hit by a ton of bricks. "I forgot about Shino." He stated lowly, his eyes showing the visible shock. He ran into the compound and headed towards the clan head house. He knocked and not soon after Shino emerged from the darkness of his house.

"Hey Shino! You want to join us for a snow day?" He asked. Shino's sunglasses shone in the light for a moment. "Sure Naruto, why? Because it would be a good chance to get to know you and our other classmates." Naruto looked at Shino with a blank expression. "Yes! The others are waiting, there is only Sasuke left then!" He exclaimed and dragged Shino with him towards the rest of the group.

The group chatted merrily before arriving at the Uchiha compound. It was quite tall walls surrounding it, making it more distant from the other village. It had been closed down after the massacre while they cleaned up the bodies, but Sasuke wanted to continue living there and got himself a small house closer to the gate. He didn't want to live in the clan head house, it brought to many memories.

He was surprised when he found his eight classmates standing outside his door. "Naruto? What do you guys want?" He asked. Ino and Sakura had heart in their eyes, after all, he was standing there in checked trousers and a black sweater, casual and cool as they dubbed it.

"Snow day out? Snowball fights, building snowmen, making snow angels and the like!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto and nodded. "I just got to get some clothes, if you want to, we can use the Uchiha compound for a big snowball war, there is no one else here, and the property belongs to me. Some windows broken doesn't matter, but most of the houses are protected by seals which makes it only possible to destroy it with higher levels of power than a snowball." Sasuke said.

All the children agreed happily to the plan, and Naruto began thinking teams. "Okay so, if Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba go on one team and me, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata can go on another. It will have at least two teams with both having somewhat good teamwork pairs, some powerhouse members and at least one scouting member. It seems like a good plan." Naruto said. The others agreed, even Sasuke, who was surprised by Naruto's intelligence on the matter.

"We'll split the compound in two, from the gate to the Uchiha clan head house as the line, the objective is to imprison all the other members of the team and find some treasure the other team will have hidden somewhere. It is good practice for missions and we can have a lot of fun with it being all serious kind of and stuff." Naruto said.

The genins laughed at Naruto's use of words and the teams split up. Naruto shouted out. "We have ten minutes on finding and building up our base! All of the teams have at least one clock close by!" The other team nodded and they split up.

The battle did turn out extremely intense. Both sides had amazing tactics, but in the end there was no winner. With Shikamaru's smarts they could counter Sasuke and Naruto's efficient plans, but Naruto had the shadow clones to trick and fool the other.

Since both of them had scouts it was hard to get close to each other's bases, let alone capture on of the members.

The only person standing after the game, was Naruto who simply never ran out of energy. The others soon found themselves in Sasuke's home drinking cacao and playing cards.

Nightfall came not so soon after, and the clan heirs were called home. Sakura went home by herself since she knew her parents wanted her home before it became too dark. Naruto stayed behind for a little bit. "Sasuke… I, I don't want to leave you alone here." He said suddenly.

Sasuke was startled by Naruto's sudden announcement and looked at him. "Why not? I have already lived like this for six months now, I'm getting used to it." He said calmly as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, but I mean, I have also lived alone like this… it's lonely and sad." Naruto stated. Before Sasuke could interrupt him, Naruto continued. "I only lived in an apartment like this for a couple of weeks, before that I lived alone with my big brother. After he left I was hated by the villagers. They destroyed that apartment several times, it felt unsafe as a home. I do not want you to have that kind of loneliness, even though no one would dare to ruin this place." Naruto said determined.

"Naruto, you were hated by the villagers so much, why did no one help you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him. "The kage of that village tried, but he failed to keep my completely safe." Naruto replied. "Kage?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke. I was kidnapped and raised in Iwa. It was kept a secret from the villagers because it would create national conflict. My father didn't want that. The only reason I'm telling you is because I trust you and I think you deserve to know." Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked by the news, but managed to keep his composure. "Now, I'm just gonna send a clone to speak with dad for a minute, for the meanwhile, why don't we play some more cards?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke smiled a little and the two sat down at the table.

After playing cards for a couple of hours, Naruto suddenly shook awake after he and Sasuke had fallen asleep. "Sasuke!" He shouted into the raven head ear. The older boy woke up suddenly and looked at Naruto with mocked anger. "What is it 'Ruto?" He said tiredly.

"Pack your stuff! You're coming with me!" He shouted out. Sasuke looked at him strangely, but when Naruto refused to answer his questions he just packed it and went with the blonde.

They arrived at Naruto's house not soon after. While Naruto didn't live in a compound, his father was hokage and both of his parents were veteran ninja. Their house was a three story building, the first floor being underground.

There it was a special sealed training dojo which allowed B-rank destruction jutsu to be practiced inside. It took Minato four years to develop it. There were also a weapon and armory room and the like.

In the second floor was the kitchen, living room, dining hall and Minato's study. At the third floor was three bedrooms, Minato and Kushina's, Naruto's big one, which was enough for room for his entire apartment in Iwa and the one Kakashi occasionally used, actually being just a guest room. There was also a big bathroom.

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the living room where Kushina and Minato was seated. "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, welcome home." Kushina said. Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke bowed to the two. "Good evening, Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama." He said respectfully. Minato smiled at them. "No need to be so formal Sasuke." The father said and gave a small grin.

"Now, Naruto came to me with the loudest complain I have ever heard. He told me that he refused to let you live in that apartment all alone, if it meant that he had to live there with you. His clone and I came up with an idea. As hokage I had no choice but to give you that apartment. The civilians and other clans would only use you to gain more political backup, and I was still too sore about losing Naruto seven years ago. Now Naruto has returned, and old scars has healed with time." Minato looked at Kushina who nodded.

Kushina looked at him. "I was the bests of friend with your mother Mikoto, and her death was devastating for me. I hope to tell you more of her since I know it will be hard for you to remember her with time and I can tell you more of our genin days and how she was as a teen and young adult." Kushina smiled brightly, and Naruto finished the sentence. "Sasuke, live with us?" He asked.

 **A/N**

 **That's it for this chapter, I meant for it to only be as a filler, but I have actually pondered about what to do about Sasuke, and I found in extremely strange that Konoha allowed children to live alone in apartments. I also think that Kushina would have taken Sasuke in if she was his mother's teammate. Naruto too knows of Sasuke loneliness and since he already is some kind of brother to Sasuke I can't see why Naruto wouldn't ask his father of this, and why Minato as such a kind hearted spirit would say no.**

 **I also thought about Kakashi living with them or something, like he taking care of Sasuke, but Kakashi is a young adult here, and probably lives on his own, and I do not think that Kakashi is capable of taking care of a seven year old, even if Sasuke is so calm as he is, because of the fact that he still is hung up on the past.**

 **Sasuke's answer is currently more profitable as a yes in my opinion, but I would love to hear yours too. Pm, mail me or send me a message on the Facebook account.**

 **FB: WineLicking Pasta**

 **Email:** **WineLickingPasta**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **So, I am back once again. I wasn't feeling so well so I took a day off from school. I have rested most of the day so I figured I could take to writing the next chapter.**

 **Also, some of you may have noticed the lack of the rest of my email address in the last chapter(s), I noticed just now actually that my document changes slightly when I save it. My email is on my profile, so just take a look there.**

 **Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites.**

Sasuke stared at the family with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed as he was unable to form his sentences. The entire family was smiling at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I-" Sasuke started. "I.. I'm not sure, I mean, it's so sudden." He stuttered. Minato gave him a reassuring nod. "Sasuke, take the time you need. We'll all be here anyway. The paperwork is ready if you want to. All I need you to do is sign it, as the hokage is already responsible to a certain degree of all orphans, I can assign you as Kushina's ward. Of course, I will also be responsible of you since Kushina and I are married, but that won't stand on paper." Minato said gently.

Naruto gave him a knock on the shoulder. "We would actually be brothers Sasuke! Though I understand if you need to think about it. I mean, I had some kind of time to think about what I was to do when I learned of my parents." The blonde said as he plopped down on the floor.

"It's getting late, Naruto take Sasuke to Kakashi's room." Kushina said. Sasuke looked at Kushina. "Kakashi? As in Hatake Kakashi? Is he living here?" Sasuke asked. Minato shook his head. "Kakashi is my former student, I was his jonin sensei. He comes and goes as he pleases, but he has his place of his own. He just sleeps in the bedroom and has decorated it to a certain degree." Minato explained.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him up the stairs. "My room is on the opposite side of Kakashi's, so if you need anything I'm there. " Naruto said as he opened the door to the guest room. Sasuke looked at it with wonder.

It had beige walls with dark wood trimming. The bed was king sized and stood in front of a big window. The curtains was white and Sasuke had a great view over the forest behind the house. There was a desk in the corner of the room and a bookshelf next to it. In the bookshelf were several books on different E and D-rank jutsu, something Sasuke understood. One didn't leave high level jutsu in a guest room after all.

There were also some books written by the legendary sannin Jiraiya, called Icha Icha, but Sasuke saw that it was more… mature reading than what he wanted to spend him time with.

There was a wardrobe on the other side of the room, around a quarter of the room itself. Sasuke smiled. If he lived here it wouldn't actually be so bad.

The raven head put his things by the edge of the bed, sitting down and letting the exhaustion catch up with him. What Naruto offered him was something he never believed he would be able to get again. A family. Someone to take the role as parents, taking the responsibility for the house and its inhabitants. A brother to train, play and discuss with, even argue.

It was tempting. Naruto had promised him after all, to help with the research and eventual revenge against Itachi, but if he got adopted by the Namikaze, then he would only be Itachi's brother in blood. He would officially be in another family than the older Uchiha.

A knock on the door interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Minato opened the door carefully. "Sasuke? Can I come in?" He asked. Sasuke nodded carefully. The older man stepped in carefully and stood just inside the door. His blue eyes looked out the window.

"Both you and Naruto are very mature for your age. I was surprised Naruto would propose this. I thought as a seven year old he would refuse to share his parents with someone else, after just meeting them." He looked at Sasuke.

"I understand that it would be hard to accept us as a family, accept me and Kushina as your legal parents, but neither I nor Kushina wants to replace Mikoto and Fugaku. While Fugaku and I had our differences, we also knew that we could trust one another in the end." Minato had a pensive look on his face as he mentioned the head of the Uchiha clan.

"If you want to, you can live here without being adopted or anything, but if something were to happen with you I cannot do much about it except from what my status as hokage allows me to. I would like to have the possibility to help you with decisions, and not let the council do as they please. Power hungry bastards those you see. They actually suggested starting with the CRA now, I refused it." Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely.

"Thank you, Minato-san." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, you can just call me Minato, no need to be so formal." Minato smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"I heard Naruto told you everything. Thank you for taking it so well and accepting him even as my son. He never wanted special treatment." Minato chuckled. Sasuke also smiled at the thought.

"It wouldn't surprise me that Naruto got his own fangirls by the time the academy starts again, it will help him getting his speed up." Sasuke said. He himself noticing the difference from running away from those girls all the time.

Minato gave out a laugh. "That is certainly true. Also, Sasuke, I thought that I would be able to help you with something." Sasuke looked at the young hokage. "What?" he asked. "Well, Kakashi you see, is also known as the copy ninja, or Kakashi of the Sharingan." Minato stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened for the hundred time that evening. "Sharingan?" He asked. Minato nodded. "My student Obito Uchiha gave Kakashi his own sharingan when he died several years ago. My point with this is that I was going to suggest for him to take you on as his apprentice, as Naruto will be trained by Jiraiya. I thought that maybe we could create a schedule for you both so you can become excellent ninja, which I have a feeling you would become anyway, but what will a little extra training do?" Minato said. Sasuke smiled.

"Minato," Sasuke frowned a little by using the name so unformal. "I think… I think I want to accept your offer. All this time I thought that I would never have a family again, and though it feels a little like you all bribed me," Minato winced a little at the word, but gave a chuckle at it anyway. "I would gladly become one of your … family members, if you would have me." Sasuke said.

A sudden noise and a lot of dust interrupted the moment, as Kushina and Naruto stumbled into the room after knocking down the door. "We weren't listening!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina bumped him on the head. "Don't say that then, idiot! You'll blow our cover!" She shouted. Naruto turned to his mother. "But Mom! You just told them we had a cover! Now it's defiantly certain!"

Sasuke looked at the family astonished. Minato simply went over making them apologize. What they didn't expect was Sasuke breaking out, in heartfelt laughter as tears ran down his cheeks. The family looked at the raven head with smiles.

"I guess we're a family of four then, right Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed to the other boy. Sasuke jumped over to Naruto and gave him a fist bump. "You bet Naruto." He said. The two grinned at each other.

A cough interrupted the laughter and noise in the room, as the four turned to the source of it. A white haired man with gravity defying hair and a face mask with his leaf headband over his left eye stood in the window of his room. "Minato-sensei. If Sasuke is going to live here, is he going to take my room?" He asked.

"Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the silver haired man. He hugged the older who just patted the blonde on the back. "Hey kid." He said. Minato chuckled. "Well, I think that is up to Naruto and Sasuke to decide. Either, Sasuke can share room with Naruto if Naruto wants to and it's alright for Sasuke, or Sasuke will stay here in this room, and you Kakashi, won't be able to sleepover unless you go at the couch." Minato said smiling.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. Sasuke looked at Minato. "I think I'll share a room with Naruto." The raven head looked at said blonde, who gave a nod of approval. "It'll be good for both of us," Naruto continued. "Since we've both been living alone for quite a while, a shared room will be a little less lonely, and if we grow tired of it when we're older, Sasuke can just move over to the other room." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded affirmatory.

Kushina clapped her hands. "I guess that's that. Kakashi, if you could stay at home or at the couch tonight so Sasuke can sleep in here, then I'll go buy a bed for him tomorrow and get it into Naruto's room while they are at the academy." The red haired woman said. Kakashi nodded. "Then I'll just go home for now, see you at breakfast tomorrow everyone." He said. Minato sighed.

"Also, Minato, please give someone a D-rank mission to help carry Sasuke's boxes, he need the remaining things in his apartment after all." Kushina said. Sasuke looked at her. "How will you know what's my stuff?" He asked. Kushina grinned at him. "I'll just find all clothes and what seems like personal belongings, like pictures, ninja equipment. I know you brought what you care about the most when Naruto got you out of the house." Sasuke nodded at the woman's word.

"And after the academy tomorrow, you and Naruto will come to my office. I'll help you with the paperwork and flash you back home after having chatted with Kakashi and Jiraiya about the training regime I'll come up with during the academy." Minato added.

The two seven year olds nodded. Naruto yawned loudly. "The academy starts early… I need to sleep to have enough time to eat mom's breakfast…" He stated. The other three people chuckled at the young blonde's antics.

"I'm also quite tired." Sasuke said. The parents started walking out the room, Kushina picking up Naruto along the way. "Goodnight 'Suke" Naruto said. "Night 'Ruto." Sasuke replied with a smile as he plopped down on the bed.

It was the first time in years he hadn't slept with nightmares.

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke woke up at 5am, both of them excited to be officially brothers at the end of the day.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "There is still two hours before mom makes breakfast, we can have a spar downstairs." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "Downstairs?" He asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he dragged Sasuke down to the basement, into the sparring hall. "Dad created this room with special seals, it can hold up to B-rank destruction jutsu! We can have a jutsu spar in here! Though we have the restriction at 'no killing or seriously harming' rule. After all, it would be bad if we missed out on dad's office later." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Agreed, what if we take taijutsu only for now, we need to be in top shape for the academy today. We have the obstacle course test today." Sasuke said. Naruto face palmed as he silently cried fake tears. "I forgot about that!" He shouted in despair.

"No need to get so upset, you already have ninja training right? I'm going to catch up with you eventually when we train more, but until then, you are top of the class in the practical. All you lack in is the history part of Konoha." Sasuke replied to Naruto's anguished screams.

"Your right 'Suke." Naruto said. "I am always right 'Ruto, get used to it." Sasuke replied calmly. The two boys laughed as they both fell into their favored stances.

They sparred for half an hour before taking a break. While Sasuke had better control over his movements, Naruto was unpredictable and had experience in sparring with a higher level opponent.

Naruto won the spar in the end, since Sasuke was getting tired and dropped his guard down. The raven haired boy was very good at the defensive, but Naruto was very on the offence which made them go into a battle of who could go on the longest, which was the young Namikaze.

They sat down drinking some water before they looked at each other. "Again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, and they went on it for another thirty minutes.

The rest of the hour they simply gave each other some pointer on different topics. Naruto gave Sasuke higher chakra control exercises, since Sasuke too had higher reserves than other academy students and had problems with it.

Naruto showed Sasuke the tree walking exercise, or in this case, wall walking. He also mentioned to Sasuke that he should try it with his hands too, so that they could stick to the roof with both parts of their bodies, which was excellent for loosing fangirls, and enemies of course.

Sasuke helped Naruto in the history parts, but he found it hard to learn to the blonde, who had the concentration level of a goldfish.

In the end they simply practiced on using their chakra. Focusing it on their feet to apply speed, running up and down the wall, and doing vulgar things like practicing a roll upside down from on the roof.

They found the roll harder and worked on it until Kushina called them up for breakfast. The thing with the roll was you couldn't just focus chakra on one place, you had to know what speed you were going at so you could apply chakra to the part of the body that was touching the surface.

It was a much harder chakra exercise, and none of the two boys managed it, but both were determined to be able to do it someday.

Kushina had created a big breakfast. They had ramen to Naruto's delight, a salad with lots of tomatoes for Sasuke in addition the omelet and other good meals. The boys devoured it and it all ended up in an eating competition between Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke.

Minato just sat there and enjoyed the sight before he had to live for the office. It was the first time Sasuke experienced the yellow flash's hiraishin jutsu for the first time. He looked at Naruto who had a similar grin on his face.

The two boys headed for the academy together, jumping over the rooftops to avoid the fangirls that were searching far and wide for the last Uchiha. Naruto grinned. "Too bad you have to go through that!" The blonde shouted once they reached the academy, where Sasuke suddenly smiled.

The smile that belonged to Naruto faltered the moment the entered the classroom, and several of the girls surrounded the blonde, letting Sasuke sit down and enjoy the sight of what it was like being on the outside of that mass of people.

A killer intent so massive made the girls back away from Naruto. First Sasuke thought it was Naruto himself, since the blonde had access to Kyuubi's chakra, but he was surprised to find Hinata smiling in the doorway. She grabbed Naruto's hand and the pair sat down next to Sasuke.

The theoretical classes took all the energy out of Naruto, but at the end of the day was the obstacle course.

They were going to run through a field with different obstacles and tasks. The first one being a rope they were going to make their way over which hung a meter above the ground. On the other side was a field filled with wires, each touch gave them minus points. Full marks was a hundred points, and touching a wire was minus three.

The next task was jumping onto several platforms which were very unstable ones, but they couldn't fall of the log they were placed on so it wouldn't be too dangerous.

The next was target practice. You had ten kunai and ten shuriken you were provided with at the start. You could use them as you wanted to but to get full marks on this test you had to throw them at all the vital points. It was a simpler version of the points, since they were only academy students, but there were more added each year. This time it was the head, the closer to the center the better, the heart, the liver and the neck. The target faced them so it was only the front of the body.

The fifth task was getting past a teacher, they could use whatever methods. This part was located in the wooded area next to the academy. It was a clearing where Iruka waited they were supposed to reach, while Mizuki, a supplementary teacher, were going to capture them.

Most of the civilian children got an average of 40 to 60 points. Those under fifty would have to take extra classes if they wanted to continue to the next year of the academy. They could take them in the afternoon or practice at home. If they failed the test at the end of the year, they could either drop out of the academy and join the civilian school or take the year over again.

This was done each year, and more pressure was on them each time.

Sakura was the one who did the best out of the civilian kids, she got 63 points, having struggled with finishing quickly and also fell sometimes the platform and touched some of the wires.

Choji got himself 70 points, struggled with time and avoiding wires and jumping over platforms, but he barely managed himself and he also got good marks on the accuracy and avoiding Mizuki without getting caught.

Ino wasn't so much better, and got 71 points, having gotten full marks on the accuracy test and managed to avoid all wires, but also fell on the platform and only finished at an average time.

Shikamaru came at 72 points, Ino had said that she knew he could to better than her, since his mother had forced him to join Choji with the physical exercises they had at his house. She would tell his mother if he got a lower score than her, and both of them knew Ino never practiced in the physical parts, to Ino's embarrassment. She wasn't so happy that he only did the minimal effort of what she had told him to.

Shino came at a 78 points, the Aburame not being so good with the physicals either. He was more suited at tracking and got to the meeting point with Iruka without even meeting Mizuki.

Kiba came above Shino again. Gaining a good 85 points. Kiba was naturally agile, he didn't get full marks on the accuracy test, but never fell on the others. He didn't do so well with the time since he thought he could beat Mizuki, but had to make a tactical retreat.

Hinata did well, and got herself 95 points. She was agile, managing all the first exercises with full marks. While she missed slightly at some of the vital points. She evaded Mizuki well, but got a little delayed for a short detour she had to take to avoid him.

Naruto and Sasuke got full marks, 100 points each. Both of them managed the first exercises, Naruto struggling a little bit more at the platforms than Sasuke, since it was more about balance. Though Naruto was faster than Sasuke which made up for it. Both of them got full marks on the accuracy test, and after evading and learning stealth most of their lives, Sasuke and Naruto respectfully gained their ranks.

Once the results were announced, Naruto hugged Hinata as she was the best in her class. Sakura and Ino both agreed that if they wanted attention like Hinata got from Naruto, they had to do better in these exercises to get Sasuke's attention.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a fist bump at their own results, both of them agreeing that they were equally good if you did the math. Were Naruto lacked, Sasuke had it, and were Sasuke lacked, Naruto had.

The academy ended and the two boys made their way to the Hokage Tower. They didn't need to stop by the reception as a chuunin immediately led them to Naruto's father's office. After all, it was the Hokage's son and The Last Uchiha who were coming.

Both Naruto and Sasuke frowned at the treatment. They were nothing more than academy students, and didn't need more respect than other children their age. Sure, they were important to continue their clans, both being one out of two of their respective clans.

They were let into Minato's office the second they got there, Minato having already told the workers at the tower he was expecting them at this time.

The two boys sat in the couch located at the side of the room while Minato finished up the last of the paperwork and found the papers Sasuke needed.

"So Sasuke, Kushina has already signed this, and I have too. If you still want to become a part of our family, you just have to sign at the bottom here. I'll deal with the council at the meeting later." Minato gave Sasuke a pen with a reassuring smile as he handed the boy the paper.

Sasuke immediately signed where he was supposed to and returned the paper to Minato. "Well, for another matter. Do you want to have me or Kushina's name along with the Uchiha name, or do you want to keep only Uchiha, or perhaps remove it as whole? You can decide." Minato said.

Sasuke rolled over his choices. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uzumaki, Sasuke Namikaze, Sasuke Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze, Sasuke Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uzumaki Uchiha…" he mumbled.

Naruto giggled as Sasuke looked up. "I'm not sure? Can I think about this?" Sasuke asked. Minato nodded in understanding. "Of course. Though I would like your answer by the time of the meeting. It is this evening at five, in two hours. I'll be back home by seven so you know, we're having dinner at eight." He finished up.

The two boys nodded. "Let's go 'Suke!" Naruto shouted as he dragged his new brother away. "Naruto!" Minato said after him. The two boys stopped. "I was going to flash you home remember?" Minato chuckled. The two laughed at Naruto's embarrassed reaction. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed each of Minato's hands as the older blonde used is famous jutsu and got the brothers home.

 **A/N**

 **So I guess you guys understood what I did with this? I'm unsure if I'm going to change Sasuke's name or what I'm going to give him if he does. So I'll leave it up for you guys to decide! Check out my profile on ways to contact me outside reviews or PM. If none of you say anything I think I'm just going to say Sasuke Uchiha, so it's up to you readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **It is time for the time skip! Woo. I have noticed a severe mistake in my writing, thanks to** _Anariel Phoenix Blade_ **for name suggestion and** _JarodR1979_ **who pointed out my mistake.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Naruto grinned widely. Today was the graduation day from the ninja academy. He was going to become what Iwa refused him, a genin. The blonde grinned widely as he opened the door across the hall. "'Suke!" He shouted out. The raven haired boy opened his eyes groggily. "'Ruto? Its five am… leave me alone. We weren't supposed to train today remember." Sasuke said as he laid back down on the pillow.

"But 'Suke! I'm excited!" The blonde shouted happily. The two boys shared a laugh. "Take a jog or something." Sasuke proposed as he fell back into his dreams. Naruto sighed as he left the room.

After a long run around Konoha, Naruto finally found his way back into his house. Minato and Kushina was finally awake and the red headed woman was preparing breakfast. Minato was reading the newspaper, were the headline was clearly imprinted.

It was a year since the Uchiha massacre, which never was supposed to happen. Minato had found out about the coup the Uchiha were planning, and he had hoped that he had stopped it when he executed Fugaku Uchiha for treason and the others high in the plans imprisonment.

He never foresaw what happened a week later.

Itachi was a sweet child, and a loving older brother. The young man had become ANBU captain at thirteen, a feat for every ninja.

The accident wasn't officially announced to the other villages, but some of them knew of it anyway. Minato had figured that if the entire Uchiha clan was killed right after they had gotten their punishment, it would seem as if they had planned for the Uchiha name to be tarnished before killing them all of, except of one to keep the bloodline.

Sasuke didn't know about all the details. It was one of the reasons that he had such a ranting session right after Fugaku had been executed. It took Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Itachi to calm him down.

Speaking of Itachi once again. The talented boy had apparently killed of his entire clan except Sasuke in one night, some said it was to test his prowess, other said it was because he felt the other Uchiha's were a disgrace and the boy was a close son to his father, and knew about the coup.

Minato knew that Itachi wasn't in the coup, after all, they had a Yamanaka search every single Uchiha to file out the traitors, and Itachi was clean.

The reason for the murder of his clan? Minato did not know.

Naruto sat down by the table. While this time they didn't have such a big breakfast as Naruto would have hoped for, a toast was enough for him. Sasuke came down not soon after.

The two brothers shared a laugh as they reminded each other of that morning's events. "So you're excited 'Ruto?" Sasuke said. Naruto swelled out in pride. "Of course, I got to be rookie of the year of course." He said. Sasuke scoffed. "I'll be rookie of the year, you had a head start in training, but I've caught up with you."

Sasuke's words weren't empty. The two boys had gotten a training regime that made them even stronger than the average chuunin, close to low jonin level.

In the morning, they actually had the time off, but they had a taijutsu spar and practiced different chakra exercises they could come up with. Then they went to the academy.

When they got home they had a meal before taking a jog out to the training ground on the other side of the village, coincidently being training ground 7 to Kakashi and Minato's amusement.

There Kakashi and Jiraiya were waiting for them, Minato was there when Jiraiya had to leave Konoha for his spy network. The reason was that after Naruto returned from Iwa, Jiraiya had made it possible for his contacts to communicate him at an outpost not far away from Konoha, where Minato would flash to for the reports they would leave.

This lead to much less travel time for Jiraiya, but the old man didn't mind as he got to train his godson instead.

Jiraiya and Kakashi would train Naruto and Sasuke respectively. Jiraiya let Naruto sign the toad summoning contract and helped the blonde to coordinate and use combined jutsu with the amphibians. Naruto also learned a lot about the spy network, since Jiraiya expected him to take over it after the sannin.

Kakashi taught Sasuke different jutsu to widen his reservoir. Sasuke also was allowed by Minato to take one of the summoning contracts that were collected from the Uchiha clan, who gathered bird summons. This was proven by Itachi's crow summoning.

Sasuke found the Hawk summoning contract, and after negotiating with them for a year he finally was allowed to sign. This turned the raven head into the only hawk summoner. Sasuke also took a liking to kenjutsu, so after his training with Kakashi he was assign a tutor in the art, Gekko Hayate. Naruto swore to never get to close to him because he was convinced that all coughing led to sickness, and Hayate never stopped.

Naruto got training from Asuma occasionally on these sessions, both of them being wind nature users. Asuma taught Naruto how to correctly channel his chakra into different chakra conductive weapons.

After that they went home, eating dinner and then went back into the basement to do whatever. Sasuke mostly practiced different ways to do his jutsu and Naruto was studying fuinjutsu.

The boys was competing for rookie of the year at every single occasion, but both showed what had been proved in their first match. They were completely equal; the other lacked what the other had.

The soon to be genin ate their breakfast with haste since the clock was dawning upon them, and they had to be at the academy earlier today than usual.

Once finished they left their plates on the table to Kushina's chagrin. The two of them jumped out of the window swiftly and made their way to the academy.

They still arrived ten minutes early and the two sat down at their seats. Hinata arrived not soon after. "Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." She said politely as she sat down on the other side of Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata had gotten along quite well, and Sasuke had seen after accompanying them on several occasions when the clan heirs and Sakura got together.

It had been obvious that Hinata had fallen for Naruto, the blushing, the admiring and the occasional fainting.

Naruto was a bit more complicated. While it was obvious he cared for Hinata deeply, the blonde itself was sure it was friendship, while not even married people cared for their husbands or wives as much he for Hinata.

Sasuke found it incredibly funny and stupid at the same time.

He thought the two fit together, make an amazing couple. With Naruto's advanced healing bloodline and Hinata's byakugan, it would be an amazing combo. Though it was mostly because the two teens literally acted like married people who weren't kissing so often.

Sasuke himself wasn't that much into love. He cared more for finding the truth behind the massacre and his brother. He had read the newspaper, it only told them to remind the great tragedy, no facts.

He had also made a good friend out of Hinata though, and also found a rival in Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. The older boy had graduated the year before them, and he had 'a large telephone pole in his ass with barbed wires on it' as Naruto put it nicely.

After Neji and Naruto had spared, and Neij found himself outclassed by the talented academy student, he had taken to speaking with Sasuke, trying to find Naruto's weakness through his brother.

It failed miserably, but led to a somewhat friendship between the two boys.

Naruto met Neji's teammate Rock Lee, and to Sasuke's prevail, the two energic boys had started training together when they had time. That, was an intense training session he could say without breaking a sweat or thought.

Naruto had endless stamina, and Lee refused to stop whenever he could. It led to several competitions between them, Kakashi and Gai had even joined them once in a while, as the competition between the 'eternal rivals' as Gai dubbed it.

The other clan heads were filing into the room, all of them arriving a little ahead of the actual time.

Once all the students who had made it to the sixth year was in the classroom, the ball rang. Iruka came in with Mizuki and Minato who were there to observe the genin hopefuls

"First there will be a written test, you will have thirty minutes on it. Afterwards you'll perform the basic three in the room next to this. Then you'll be graded in the special study you took. In the end there will be an accuracy test and a taijutsu spar between you and Mizuki." Iruka said as he placed the exams on the students' desks.

After the thirty minutes had come and went, they were called in alphabetical order into the next room.

Naruto stepped inside the extra classroom. Were the teacher's desk used to be was a long table where his father, Iruka and Mizuki sat. "Okay Naruto, perform the transformation, substitution and a clone technique." Iruka said.

Naruto smiled as he performed the first two flawlessly. If it had just been the clone technique, the exam would have been a lot harder for him. Minato had put an end to that after seeing there were more students who had more chakra, which made it harder to control. Mostly in Naruto's case though.

Therefor all students just had to create a clone, it was simply so many different ones you could choose between at the library. Some of them was higher ranked than others depending on the chakra cost.

Naruto crossed his hands in a familiar sign. "Shadow clone jutsu." He exclaimed. The room was filled with white smoke before several Narutos was in the room.

Iruka smiled to himself as he checked off Naruto.

The blonde went to his appointed classroom where his special class members were seated. Naruto had taken the weaponry class, specializing in the art of using the three pronged kunai set his father had given to him. He worked with chakra conductive metal and learned how to correctly control his wind chakra and how to direct the kunai while in air. This also gave Naruto the idea of controlled falling, which was a major ace in the hole during battle.

Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke entered the room, having been told by his kenjutsu teacher that all weaponry class students were to gather in the same room.

Before they had been separated between short – mid – long range weapons, and since Sasuke had chosen a larger version of the chokuto which fell quite naturally to him. After he began training lightning based ninjutsu he was able to electrify the sword he bought and extend its length and usefulness during battle.

Naruto and Sasuke was indeed a strong duo, but what Naruto and Sasuke feared the most was the team elections. They knew for once there was a chance they got into the same team, after all, they had great teamwork and knew of each other's strength and weaknesses better than anyone.

Though there were many downsides.

For one, they were brothers, which could lead to the "do not have too familiar contact with your team." As it could hinder the mission. They also were both top of the class, which could make their third teammate feel like the third wheel, being weaker than the two. They were also both political masterpieces, both having positions that promised them lot of power.

It would be easy to tell them that they had to balance out the teams, so they put the strong with the weak like they had done before. While Naruto found that tradition stupid and swore never to do something like that when he became hokage, they did not know what Minato thought about it.

After having spars with all kinds of ranges, the special class test ended and they went outside the academy. Iruka and Minato were sitting behind a desk that was placed out there, and Mizuki stood inside a ring.

"Okay, first we'll do the accuracy test, five kunai and five shuriken, ten targets. Bullseye is one point, a hit close enough to it will also count. Further away will be 0.5 points, and a miss or a close miss will be zero points." Iruka called out.

The children nodded and lined up. Shino got a good 7.5 points, followed by Choji who got 7 points. Sakura got 6 with a close call to 5.5. Hinata got 9 points, being really close to 9.5. Kiba got 8.5 points, as he had worked with his accuracy since the last accuracy test, where he got a 6.5 and was so embarrassed his mother had to wash him behind his ears. Shikamaru got 7 points.

Sasuke came up with 9.5 points, and Naruto too barely missed and got himself a 9.6, being a little closer than Sasuke so they decided to give him a little point more to even out who won or not.

Iruka was actually really tired of their competition, but it made them work harder so it was good enough for now.

Ino scored a 6.5, which she said was good enough for now.

Mizuki's turn came up, and he motioned them to stand around the ring. "We'll have a taijutsu spar here, where the judges will grade you on your every move. There are no points here, though you get better if you manage to either knock me out of the ring or if you manage, knock me out completely.

Alphabetical order line once again. Naruto groaned. He always had to wait longer for his turn. He was second to last all the time, and he wanted to show how good he was to everyone, not just embarrass Ino who never trained enough so she seemed even worse after him.

Not that Naruto was bragging.

Sasuke did well against Mizuki, but the chuunin was still worthy of his rank, barely. The older man also had the experience to back it up. Sasuke frowned at himself. He could hold himself against Naruto, but they had the no killing or seriously harming limit. Naruto probably held back. He was, as the tsuchikage had wanted him to, trained to kill.

When Naruto stepped into the ring, he thought he should impress the judges a little. He gathered some of the kyuubi's chakra into his system. Making his eyes red and slit, his whisker marks more pronounced and his senses heightened.

What surprised him was the amount of killer intent Mizuki directed at him. It was almost like back then. Naruto pondered what to do. When the match started it seemed like the chuunin still held back, but his punches and kicks were more accurate and stronger.

Naruto immediately decided to get more serious. He sprang to action as he got behind Mizuki, kicking a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's side, not wanting to injure the man.

Mizuki growled lowly at him. The two went into a flurry of attacks, before Naruto used a hard punch, not a chakra infused one, into Mizuki's chest, knocking the air out of the man. Mizuki stepped out from the circle, but the teacher sneered at him as he charged again. Naruto got out a seal he had in his pocket and threw it onto Mizuki.

It didn't work at once, but the moment Mizuki appeared before him, the teacher fell to the ground. Minato and Iruka immediately appeared beside him, wanting an explanation.

"He already stepped outside the circle." Naruto explained. "When he charged at me again I felt his intent to harm me. I threw a paralyzing seal on him." Naruto said. Minato patted Naruto on the shoulder and he looked at Ino. "Why don't you take a spar against Naruto Ino? I'm sure he isn't tired and can replace Mizuki for now." Minato suggested as he looked at Iruka, who nodded in approval.

Ino looked at Naruto, the boy was a genius and she was supposed to spar with him? The girl nodded weakly and stepped into the circle. Naruto only used mediocre moves to block and counter Ino's for a while. Then he slowly went onto offensive to show his father and Iruka both sides of Ino's taijutsu, offence and defense.

Naruto managed to extend his fist a little too far, which had given Ino the chance to grab him and throw him off balance I she wasn't so focused on dodging it. She bent to far back and fell on her back. In a normal battle Naruto would have been able to kill her several times. He extended his hand to the blonde.

"Ino. I'm not saying this to belittle you, but you and Sakura should take your training more seriously." He said. Ino looked angered on both her and Sakura's part, but Naruto hushed her as he bent to her ear.

"Sasuke likes strong girls, and I guess he would pay more attention to you if you both became strong kunoichi. Try some fitness training, don't bother with the diet and most of all, do not fangirl over him. He despises it, he wants you to grab his attention by not trying, and he sees what you do not show. Take advantage of that and better all of your good and bad parts. Good luck." Naruto whispered and stepped out of the circle.

Ino smiled gratefully at Naruto. "Okay boys and girls." Minato said. "We are going to calculate your results, wait in the classroom for the meanwhile, we'll be there soon." Minato finished and smiled at them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata discussed several things about the test, Naruto was a bit less detailed about the Mizuki match than Sasuke and Hinata were used to, but decided they should ask later, after all, Naruto loved to keep the secrets between them and not let anyone listen in on them.

They waited in the classroom until Minato came out with Iruka carrying several headbands. There were some other bands that none of them recognized in several colors.

Minato smiled at them all.

"Congratulations, all fifteen members of this class has passed! This is the first time in at least years, if not the first of all, were all has passed. It is truly a promising generation. To second that surprise, Hinata hyuuga has ranked the highest female in the class, gaining rank two in the genderless ranks." Minato said.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, there was only one spot for Rookie of the Year. "And for our Rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-" Naruto gave out a loud shout of joy. "And Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Sasuke." Naruto deflated a little, but both boys shared grins. Iruka came up after finishing to give out all the headbands.

"This is my last day as you guys teacher. It has been a most pleasant experience, and I know all of you will become aspiring ninjas. Good luck and we'll see each other every once in a while." Iruka said smiling. He had some tears in his eyes, but no one noticed, except Naruto, who shared those small crystal tears.

Iruka was the first teacher Naruto had had except from Roshi, Han, Jiraiya and Kakashi, who were more like family, who actually cared for his wellbeing. It felt Naruto with pride to know such a man.

"Meet here in three days at three o' clock. You'll be assigned into teams and get a jonin sensei." Iruka finished as he dismissed them. Naruto immediately ran up hand gave Iruka a quick hug. "Thanks Iruka-sensei." He said quickly before he, Minato, Sasuke and Hinata walked outside.

The lavender haired girl spoke up. "I have to tell my father that I passed and got rank three and top female student. I'll see you guys later!" She said as she was met with a branch member escort. Naruto frowned at the sight. Another thing he had to deal with when he became hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke had tried to bribe Minato into telling the teams they would be in. The father only responded with that it wasn't completely decided yet, but they had some idea what to do about it.

The two brother groaned.

"You have to see for yourself in three days. By the way Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon needs someone to watch over them tomorrow. If you could pick them up and bring them here after their academy lessons so you and Sasuke can watch over them. You have the day off after all." Minato said smiling.

Naruto sighed. "So that's why he told us not to bother asking for the teams. He wanted to give us a reason to watch those kids." Sasuke nodded. "While I understand the importance they pose to some villagers, I find it highly unsuited that they are being watched by you." He said. Naruto nodded before he glared at Sasuke. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He shouted.

Kushina suddenly appeared behind them. "Remember that we're also going shopping the day after tomorrow. You guys need more appropriate outfits and new equipment now that you're going to become genin."

Sasuke gave her a questionable look. "What do you mean by become? We already have the headbands." He said. Kushina looked away. "Oh look, Ichiraku ramen!" She shouted. Naruto immediately turned towards there and grabbed Sasuke by the arm as he ran towards the ramen bar.

Sasuke forgot who he was dealing with. Kushina knew how to turn Naruto's attention elsewhere with just three words. "Ichiraku Ramen, there." And of course, Naruto would always drag Sasuke with him.

They met up with Hinata at the park later, Naruto giving the details of Mizuki's behavior during the spar. "It's too suspicious." Naruto said as he gobbled on an apple. "He was so full of malice I found it weird no one else noticed." He continued. "I mean, that was to hardcore for an exam match, I think that if I had dropped my guard down when he stepped out of the circle, he would have gotten me hospitalized." The blonde gave a grimace.

"And I wasted my seal on him."

Hinata and Sasuke laughed. The blonde always cared about the little things. "I think Minato has noticed, he knew the look you had on your face. I bet Ibiki's got Mizuki by now." Sasuke said as he took a tomato out from his bag, eyeing the red food before taking a bite.

Hinata nodded. "A-and if something were to happen, I saw that Minato-san placed a seal on Mizuki's neck, if he runs Minato-san will be there in a second." The girl said as she smiled at Naruto, who blushed a little but shook it off.

"Man, it would be great if we got on a team together, but I mean, when was the last time they put the top three in one team? Unless dad has changed the traditions I'll be stuck with Kiba or something." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed. "Or me."

Both of them ha similar grimaces and Hinata giggled at them. "I think I'll be in the team with one of you at least, occasionally they put the top female student with top male, and a mediocre student. Also we're getting those second bands at the third day, I overheard Iruka and Minato talk about it when I we were leaving the grounds." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto grinned at her. "I sure hope I'll be in a team with you Hinata! I can live without Sasuke, but you, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. You're my girl—best friend after all." Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "You're so weird little brother." He said mockingly. "That's okay, junior. I'm still your senior in battle." Naruto replied. The two gave a mocking glare at each other before laughing.

After the trio had spent a couple of hours just being together, they split up. Hinata was picked up by another escort to take her home, while Sasuke and Naruto just walked back to their house.

The two brothers ate dinner with their family as they chatted and commented on the test, still trying to slightly get a hint about their team.

"But dad, can't you at least tell us if you changed put the rookie of the year with the dead last tradition?" Naruto asked. Minato shook his head. "What fun would that be? You guys are so anxious that I cannot help to keep it for myself." The older blonde said laughing.

"You'll be fine anyway Naruto. I know you will." Minato said.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so that is the ninth chapter! I'm going to work on the dead last of the future fic this weekend, since I'm having a special occasion for it. I might update a new chapter tomorrow or the day after, depending on my mood.**

 **Speaking of the teams, I am not sure which I want to use and would love to hear your opinion on it, so far it is:**

 **Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke & Hinata (Because they already have good teamwork)**

 **Team 8: Kiba, Sakura & Shino (They have a good strategy/backup/scouting)**

 **Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru & Choji (InoShikaCho, It's in their blood to be amaze)**

 **Or**

 **Team 7: Naruto, Shikamaru & Hinata (A good all-rounder team)**

 **Team 8: Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba (Attack/support team)**

 **Team 9: Choji, Ino & Shino. (A good intelligence gathering/attack team)**

 **R &R, or contact me elsewhere.**


End file.
